


I'm sorry, I love you

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Male Slash, Multi, OOC Sherlock, Romance, Slash, Top Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После гибели своих друзей Уотсонов, семья Холмсов усыновляет Джона. Вскоре у них рождается сын Шерлок. Мальчиков растят как родных братьев. Через несколько лет умирает чета Холмсов, и единственным, кто знает тайну, остаётся Майкрофт, связанный обещанием, данным матери. Взрослеющий Шерлок начинает испытывать сильное влечение к Джону. Он понимает, что это ненормально, неправильно, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Шерлок пускается во все тяжкие. Он бросает учебу, ссорится с семьей, курит травку, проводит эксперименты. После очередного скандала с Шерлоком Джон уезжает в Афганистан. После ранения он возвращается домой, Майкрофт рассказывает, что он боится за Шерлока, что тот сильно изменился, у него испортился характер: стал невыносимым, язвительным и саркастичным, никого к себе не подпускает, все свое время посвятил работе, помогая полиции. Джон сильно со скучился по Шерлоку. Он решает помочь им обоим. Шерлок соглашается жить с Джоном вместе, ведь платить аренду вдвоем легче, он думает, что за эти годы он охладел к нему, что теперь он не способен на чувства, но все это потеряло смысл в один миг, стоило только снова увидеть его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек для создания нужного настроения при чтении фика - «Романс» группы Пикник:  
> http://www.piknik.info/lyrics/index/song/33
> 
> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1069313  
> Обложка: http://cs614622.vk.me/v614622412/12843/7jQsjJfLFec.jpg

"А время - оно не лечит. Оно не заштопывает раны, оно просто закрывает их сверху марлевой повязкой новых впечатлений, новых ощущений, жизненного опыта. И иногда, зацепившись за что-то, эта повязка слетает, и свежий воздух попадает в рану, даря ей новую боль… и новую жизнь… Время - плохой доктор. Заставляет забыть о боли старых ран, нанося все новые и новые. Так и ползем по жизни, как ее израненные солдаты… И с каждым годом на душе все растет и растет количество плохо наложенных повязок…"

Эрих Мария Ремарк

 

Не было двух более дружных семей, чем семья Холмсов и семья Уотсонов. И началась эта дружба в тот день, когда Генри Уотсон впервые увидел в кампусе колледжа своего соседа по комнате Ореста Холмса. Потом была учёба в Университете, где оба прекрасно поладивших молодых человека снова делили одну комнату общежития. Едва окончив Университет, Холмс женился на прекрасной француженке Изабель Вернье, и через год у них родился первенец Майкрофт. Друзья не расставались и после женитьбы Холмса. Уотсон поселился на той же улице, что и семья Холмсов в пяти минутах ходьбы от их дома.

Много лет Уотсон оставался холостяком, отвечая на подначки друга, что его жена ещё не родилась. Так продолжалось до того момента, когда в возрасте сорока лет он не познакомился с молоденькой грудастой хохотушкой Эммой Стробери. Этой миниатюрной брюнетке удалось взять в плен дотоле неприступную твердыню, сердце Генри Уотсона, который с радостью капитулировал и через три месяца после знакомства женился на Эмме. Эмма сразу же сдружилась с Изабель, даже разница в возрасте не смущала их обеих. Оресту импонировали контактность и жизнелюбие Эммы. Через год у четы Уотсонов родился мальчик, которого назвали Джон Хэмиш, Холмсы стали его крёстными, и это ещё больше сдружило семьи.

Надо отметить одну интересную особенность: у членов этих двух семей попарно практически совпадали дни рождения: день рождения Майкрофта предшествовал дню рождения Генри, Эмма праздновала свой день рождения через два дня после дня рождения Изабель, а день рождения Джона следовал сразу за днём рождения Ореста Холмса. Из-за этого праздники растягивались на несколько дней, и семьи поочерёдно ходили друг к другу в гости. Кстати, семьи встречались не только по праздникам. Они часто устраивали совместные походы в театр и выезды на загородные пикники по выходным.

Но в один ужасный день всё это рухнуло. Теракт в лондонском универмаге Хэрродс в 1983 году, совершённый боевиками ИРА, унёс жизни Эммы и Генри Уотсонов. Годовалый Джон Уотсон остался жив благодаря тому, что родители оставили его дома с няней. Холмсы не могли позволить, чтобы сын их друзей остался без семьи, и усыновили его. Они не хотели, чтобы Джон узнал, что он неродной, чтобы он почувствовал себя обделённым их любовью, поэтому они решили сохранить всё в тайне. Для этого, а также, чтобы избавиться от тягостных воспоминаний, они переехали в другой район Лондона и оборвали все старые знакомства.

Ещё через год в семье Холмсов снова произошло пополнение: Изабель родила мальчика, которого назвали Шерлоком. Вроде бы жизнь снова начала налаживаться. Родители души не чаяли в крошках Джоне и Шерлоке, и понемногу боль от потери самых близких друзей стала утихать. Но через три года случилось новое несчастье: вовремя не выявленная опухоль груди всего за полгода свела в могилу ранее цветущую Изабель. Умирая, она взяла слово с мужа и Майкрофта, что Джон никогда не узнает о своём усыновлении.

Орест так и не смог смириться с гибелью любимой жены, снова напомнившей ему о другой утрате. Он стал много пить, чтобы заглушить боль, но это плохо помогало. Однажды поздним декабрьским вечером, возвращаясь домой подшофе, Орест Холмс не справился с управлением, и его машина слетела в кювет, несколько раз перевернувшись. Может быть, если бы врачи сразу прибыли на место происшествия, то им удалось бы спасти его. Но свидетелей не было, и некому было вызвать врачей. Прибывшая спустя два часа скорая помощь могла лишь констатировать смерть Ореста Холмса от травм, несовместимых с жизнью, и сильной потери крови.

Так 23-летний Майкрофт Холмс стал опекуном двух своих маленьких братьев.


	2. Юность

Хоть Майкрофт уже давно был женат, своих детей у него не было, поэтому супруги дарили всю свою любовь и заботу Джону с Шерлоком. Пока Джон и Шерлок росли, Майкрофту часто приходилось отвечать на вопросы учителей и знакомых, почему его младшие братья так не похожи друг на друга. Обычно он говорил, что Шерлок пошёл в отца, а Джон походил на мать.

Эти два брата были полными противоположностями, как внешне, так и по складу характеров: спокойный и уравновешенный Джон был среднего роста и светловолосым, а взрывной и импульсивный Шерлок был темноволосым и высоким. Если простодушный Джон просвечивал насквозь как хрусталь, то Шерлок всегда был себе на уме. Но эти противоположности дополняли друг друга, образуя единое целое. Они были не просто братьями, они были лучшими друзьями до тех пор, пока Шерлоку не исполнилось 14 лет. С той поры его как будто подменили. Он стал грубым и неуправляемым, из-за любой ерунды стал срываться на крик и лезть в драку с Джоном.

14 лет – это возраст, когда подросток становится юношей и начинает обращать внимание на девушек. Шерлок тоже стал обращать внимание, но не на девушек, а на своего брата Джона. Сначала, ещё не осознавая, что с ним происходит, он стал видеть красочные эротические сны с участием Джона, а потом понял, что его и наяву непреодолимо тянет к брату в том самом смысле. И это было ужасно, потому что это было не просто неправильно, это было противоестественно и абсолютно аморально, но Шерлок ничего не мог с этим поделать. И от этого он мучился ещё больше. Он злился на себя, он злился на Джона и срывал эту злость, регулярно поколачивая Джона, который был физически слабее, разбивая в кровь его лицо и свои кулаки. А потом ночью в своей комнате он снова разбивал свои кулаки о стену, наказывая себя за то, что причинил боль Джону, и, изнемогая от желания зацеловать каждую ссадину, каждый его синяк.

Шерлок испытывал чувство вины за то, что его так тянет к брату, а ещё за то, что он регулярно его избивал. А чувство вины плохой помощник тому, кто только вступает во взрослую жизнь. Напротив, оно мешает жить полной жизнью, радоваться ей, постоянно разъедая человека изнутри.  
Этими регулярными скандалами и драками Шерлок доводил своего старшего брата и опекуна Майкрофта до белого каления, а его жену Антею до слёз. Но, на все воспитательные беседы, инициатором которых был Майкрофт, Шерлок отвечал дерзостью и демонстративным развязанным поведением.

 

Однажды, когда Шерлоку было чуть больше 15-ти, он огорошил Джона неожиданной просьбой:

\- Джон, ты ведь уже встречался с девушками? (Джон утвердительно кивнул.) Научи меня, пожалуйста, целоваться.

\- Но меня-то никто не учил.

\- Ну, пожалуйста. Что тебе жалко помочь брату? Не хочу, чтобы меня считали неопытным. – Шерлок выглядел, как та птичка, что сидит на иве и называется наивняк.

И Джон сдался, больно уж вежливым и просительным был тон Шерлока, и это был один из тех немногих дней, когда они не скандалили. Они были тогда в комнате Шерлока, и Джон присел на кровать рядом с ним.

\- Смотри, этой рукой ты обнимаешь её вот так, - сказал он и продемонстрировал это на брате. – Потом медленно прикасаешься своими губами к её губам. Только не пускай слюни и не слишком вываливай язык! Показываю. – После этого Джон начал наглядную демонстрацию своих навыков. Он прильнул своими губами к его губам, потом раздвинул их своим языком и начал шарить им во рту Шерлока.

Шерлок с трудом мог справиться с дрожью, когда их губы встретились, его сердце трепыхалось пойманной птицей, ноги подкашивались, а руки онемели, казалось, что вся его кровь устремилась в низ живота. Он закрыл глаза и растворился в этих ощущениях. «Ах, только бы это длилось как можно дольше», - думал он в тот момент их волшебного единения. И это длилось не меньше трёх или даже пяти минут.

То, что почувствовал при этом Джон, привело его в замешательство. Ему… нравилось целоваться с Шерлоком, более того, это было гораздо приятнее и волнительнее, чем с девушками. И Джон испугался. «Нет, этого не может быть. Это неправильно», - подумал он и поспешил прекратить этот опасный эксперимент. С тех пор Джон стал набрасываться на Шерлока с не меньшим остервенением, мысленно обвиняя его в том, что у него порой появлялись крамольные мысли.

 

Это длилось до тех пор, пока Джон не поступил в Лондонский Университет учиться на врача и не перебрался жить в кампус. Ему просто надоело жить дома как на вулкане. И тогда Шерлок пожалел о своём несдержанном поведении, о вечных склоках и драках. Теперь он думал, что ему было бы достаточно, если бы Джон просто был рядом. Ему ужасно не хватало Джона, он настолько тосковал, что иногда клал с собой в постель старую куртку Джона. Он вдыхал тот запах, запах Джона, которым пропиталась куртка, обнимал её и представлял, что внутри этой куртки рядом с ним был его любимый брат. На каком же из этих слов было бы правильнее сделать ударение? Любимый? Брат? Без Джона он чувствовал себя так, как будто лишился какой-то части своего тела.

По выходным и праздникам Джон возвращался домой. В первый момент Шерлок радовался этому, но вскоре его влечение к брату и его терзания по поводу этого влечения брали верх, и, чтобы заглушить их, он затевал очередную ссору с Джоном.

Джон пытался встречаться с девушками, но ни с одной из них у него не складывалось продолжительных отношений. И ни с одной из них он не чувствовал того, что почувствовал лишь однажды в жизни, целуясь со своим братом. Он изо всех сил гнал от себя эти странные мысли, окунаясь с головой в учёбу.

Вскоре Шерлок поступил в Университетский колледж Лондона, и тоже съехал из дома. Поначалу Майкрофт вздохнул с облегчением, но не тут то было. Шерлок преподносил сюрприз за сюрпризом. За время обучения он трижды менял факультет, а сколько раз он менял свою специализацию, он, наверное, не помнил и сам. Кроме того, Шерлок курил травку, устраивал пьяные дебоши и хамил преподавателям. Так что Майкрофт стал завсегдатаем в приёмной ректора, вымаливая каждый раз с огромным трудом прощение для своего непутёвого брата.

Тем не менее, учился Шерлок отлично, ибо был очень жадным до знаний. Этими знаниями он пытался заполнить пустоту внутри себя, вызванную отсутствием Джона. Окончив колледж с дипломом повышенного уровня, он поступил в Лондонский университет, сразу в магистратуру, минуя бакалавриат. 

Летом перед началом первого университетского семестра, Шерлока снова свела судьба в доме Майкрофта с Джоном, только что получившим степень доктора медицины, поскольку каждый из младших братьев вынужден был оставить своё старое жильё, а нового пока не нашёл. Джон как раз собирался устроиться на работу в больницу Святого Варфоломея.

И вот, теперь, когда они снова жили в одном доме и много времени проводили вместе, Шерлок понял, что это было ещё мучительнее разлуки. Это было ужасно тяжело: всё время сдерживаться, скрывать свои чувства, подавлять свои желания, казаться спокойным и даже равнодушным, тогда как ему ужасно хотелось обнять и поцеловать Джона, прижаться к нему всем телом и замереть в таком положении навечно. Из-за этого всё возрастающего напряжения Шерлок был всё время на взводе.


	3. Два одиночества

Джон сидел в кафе и листал газету с объявлениями о сдаче жилья в наём. После очередного скандала с Шерлоком на душе было мерзко. И ведь что обидно, из-за говна завелись, даже и не вспомнишь теперь, а сразу же перешли на крик, едва не дойдя до рукоприкладства, как в школьные годы. А ведь Шерлок уже повзрослел, и пора бы ему одуматься. Домой идти не хотелось. Хотелось уехать, куда глаза глядят. А сейчас его глаза глядели на приближавшегося к нему бывшего сокурсника Дилана Тэйлора, облачённого в военную форму.

\- Привет. Что это на тебе, ты ведь не военный? Или ты на маскарад собрался? – Спросил Джон.

\- Привет, Джон. Эту форму я ношу на законных основаниях, теперь я не просто врач, а военный врач. Я подписал контракт на три года, и послезавтра вылетаю на новое место службы. А ты как?

\- Да, вот, собираюсь устраиваться на работу в больницу Святого Варфоломея.

\- Брось, Джон, зачем тебе здесь годами прозябать в ассистентах? Айда с нами, там ты гораздо быстрее наберешься опыта и сделаешь карьеру, причём, не только медицинскую, но и военную, да и деньжат заработаешь на порядок больше.

\- А куда это, с вами?

\- Я и ещё трое наших сокурсников едем служить военными врачами в Афганистан.

\- Это очень далеко, и там, насколько я знаю, весьма опасно.

\- С нынешним разгулом терроризма опасно везде. Не хочешь в Афганистан, так поехали, просто выпьешь с нами на прощание.

 

Когда на следующий день Джон протрезвел, то на руках у него уже был добровольно подписанный им вчера контракт. «А может это и к лучшему», - подумал он и стал собирать вещи. Сегодня нужно было ещё успеть сделать все необходимые прививки, а завтра - вылет к месту службы.  
И Майкрофт, и Шерлок были шокированы столь неожиданным поступком Джона, но проявилось это по-разному. Если Майкрофт безуспешно попытался отговорить Джона от этого необдуманного поступка, то Шерлок просто презрительно произнёс: «Скатертью дорожка, братец», даже не проводил брата в Аэропорт. И лишь потом, на следующую ночь после отъезда Джона, Шерлок осознал то, что произошло, и долго плакал в подушку.

 

После отъезда Джона Шерлок впал в депрессию, а внешне это выражалось в том, что он стал ещё более язвительным и высокомерным, чем раньше. А ещё, он снова вспомнил о скрипке и возобновил занятия, заброшенные в старшей школе. Игра на скрипке позволяла Шерлоку излить свою тоску, чтобы на время избавиться от неё. Если раньше в его душе была просто пустота, то теперь из-за невозможности хотя бы изредка увидеть Джона, её сменил вакуум. Он искал, чем его заполнить, и не мог найти. Девушки его совсем не привлекали, юноши, впрочем, тоже. Друзей у него не было, поскольку его характер, который и раньше был не сахар, теперь стал полынью.

Шерлок искал, чем себя занять настолько, чтобы это позволило не думать о том, о чём он не хотел, но не мог прекратить думать. И он нашёл себе такое увлечение, которое стало его страстью и поглотило его целиком - криминалистика. Он с жадностью изучал её и все смежные с ней науки, снова и снова совершая прыжки от одной специализации к другой. А потом перед самым окончанием, он вдруг совершил резкий прыжок в сторону, бросив Университет. Шерлок просто не явился на экзамены в конце последнего семестра и не сдал финальные работы, и все уговоры Майкрофта оказались бесполезны. Шерлок снял квартиру на Бейкер-стрит 221 Б и занялся расследованиями тех дел, которые казались ему интересными, целиком погрузившись в свой мир.

Шли годы, постепенно Шерлока охватывало всё большее равнодушие ко всему, что не входило в круг его интересов. Своё прежнее влечение к Джону он объяснил временным помешательством на почве гормонального всплеска в юности и похоронил его в самой глубине своей души. Поскольку он так и не испытал ни к кому ничего хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на это, то он навесил на себя ярлык «асексуал», ведь так было проще. 

 

Джон быстро втянулся в свою новую работу, привык к армейскому быту. Ему пришлось научиться многим вещам, которых он раньше не умел: в случае необходимости постирать своё бельё, сварганить что-нибудь поесть и отстреливаться при нападениях моджахедов. Компания у них подобралась, что надо. Это были надёжные и весёлые ребята, скрашивавшие серость и однообразие армейских будней шутками и добродушным и почти безобидным подтруниванием друг над другом. Чего стоила только та их с Диланом хохма с кукурузными палочками... Когда Джон с Диланом распаковывали хрупкое медицинское оборудование, то обнаружили в упаковке наполнитель из жёлтого пенополистирола, отдалённо напоминавшего кукурузные палочки. Джон подсуетился и нашёл красивую коробочку, а Дилан сбегал на кухню, где ему смололи сахарной пудры, чтобы присыпать эту красоту. Потом они полдня бродили по лагерю, угощая всех желающих и искренне радуясь, видя их вытягивающиеся физиономии. Больше всех пострадала пара жадюг, не разобравшись, проглотивших это угощение. Пришлось потом делать им промывание желудка.

Со свободным временем здесь дело обстояло так: его было либо слишком много в периоды относительных затиший, либо его совсем не было, когда случались вооружённые конфликты, и было много раненых. Тогда приходилось оперировать по 18 часов в сутки, а потом Джон просто отключался, когда доползал до кровати.  
Такой ритм и образ жизни научил Джона философскому к ней отношению, позволял не зацикливаться на каких-то своих мыслях или проблемах, делая жизнь простой и понятной. Здесь также можно было не заморачиваться с тем, чтобы искать себе постоянную девушку. Серьёзные отношения вполне заменял лёгкий флирт с медсёстрами. Считал ли он себя одиноким? Вряд ли. Он просто об этом не задумывался. Когда срок трёхлетнего контакта Джона истёк, и ему предложили продлить его ещё на три года, то он, почти не задумываясь, согласился.


	4. Возвращение блудного Джона

Из-за ранения Джон вышел в отставку в чине капитана до окончания срока своего продлённого контракта, и отправился на родину. Майкрофт встретил вернувшегося в Лондон после пятилетнего отсутствия Джона в аэропорту Лондон Сити и отвёз к себе домой. Джон заметил, насколько за эти годы постарел Майкрофт. Да и родной Лондон выглядел иначе, таким родным и в то же время немного незнакомым.

По дороге Майкрофт, конечно же, спросил его:

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ничего, потихоньку восстанавливаюсь, - привычно ответил Джон, подумав про себя, что скоро станет брать деньги за ответ на этот вопрос.

 

После обычных охов-ахов Антеи о том, как исхудал сыночек, и усиленного кормления оного, в процессе которого Джон пришёл к выводу «Кормят на убой, к Рождеству зарежут», его препроводили в его старую комнату. Она тоже была и знакомой, и незнакомой одновременно. Было немного странно после стольких лет вновь оказаться здесь и видеть свои старые вещи, напоминавшие о его увлечениях в школьные годы. Он давно уже вырос из этих увлечений, да и из этой полудетской комнаты, казавшейся ему теперь узкой в плечах. Но в ней он снова чувствовал себя немного ребёнком. И этому ребёнку было очень приятно, что сегодня вечером о нём заботился кто-то, кто был старше и мудрее. Не распаковывая вещей, он принял душ и улёгся спать на своей старой кровати.

 

Вечером следующего дня Майкрофт усадил Джона на диван и начал неспешную беседу. Он спросил:

\- Что ты теперь собираешься делать?

\- Отдохну немного и буду искать работу в какой-нибудь больнице. В Лондоне тоже ведь нужны врачи.

\- Ты – молодец, собираешься устраиваться на работу, хоть у тебя есть военная пенсия, и ты мог бы не работать. Твой брат ведь так до сих пор и нигде не работает после того, как бросил Университет.

\- Я не смогу сидеть без дела.

\- Ты всегда был благоразумным и рассудительным, не считая твоего скоропалительного решения об отъезде. Мы с женой очень переживали за тебя и теперь очень рады, что ты вернулся и снова в безопасности.

\- Я тоже рад, что вернулся, - сказал Джон и улыбнулся немного грустной улыбкой. Грустной она выглядела оттого, что губы его улыбались, а глаза оставались печальными.

\- Вот Шерлок никуда не уезжал, но я постоянно тревожусь о нём. Нигде не работает, целыми днями может не есть и даже ни с кем не разговаривать. А когда начинает говорить, то сразу же думаешь, что лучше бы уж он уж молчал, потому что достаётся всем. Из него просто сочится яд. Если во время учёбы я знал, что он курил травку, то теперь я опасаюсь, что он ещё и нюхает. Очень уж странно порой он себя ведёт. Вот скажи мне, что это за профессия «консультирующий детектив»? Если уж он помогает полиции расследовать преступления, то почему бы ему не устроиться туда на работу? Так нет же, он, видишь ли, не желает каждый день рано вставать, отправляться к восьми на работу, и кому бы то ни было подчиняться. Миссис Хадсон, эта святая женщина, до сих пор не прогнавшая его из своей квартиры, жаловалась, что он уже дважды устраивал взрывы на кухне. Это он так эксперименты проводит. И как только весь дом не разнёс?!

Джон, может быть, ты поживёшь с ним какое-то время, понаблюдаешь за ним, попробуешь с ним поговорить? Вы ведь были с ним очень дружны в детстве до того, как у него начался этот переходный возраст, который, похоже, не закончился и по сей день, и его характер стал невыносимым. Я столько раз пытался поговорить с ним, но он не подпускает меня к себе. Может быть, у тебя это получится.

\- Я мог бы попытаться пожить с ним некоторое время, если он не будет возражать. Я теперь ко многому отношусь намного спокойнее, думаю, что ему не удастся так легко, как раньше провоцировать меня на ссоры, - ответил Джон, только сейчас понявший, насколько он соскучился по младшему брату.

\- Тогда я сейчас же позвоню ему и спрошу, - с этими словами Майкрофт достал из кармана мобильный и, руководствуясь пословицей «куй железо, пока горячо», стал звонить Шерлоку.

Шерлок ответил Майкрофту лишь после третьей его попытки дозвониться.

\- Здравствуй, Шерлок.

\- Что тебе нужно от меня на этот раз, Майкрофт?

\- Почему ты решил, что мне что-то от тебя нужно?

\- По твоим интонациям.

\- Ладно, сдаюсь. Я хотел предложить тебе покладистого соседа по квартире, который будет платить половину аренды, - озвучил цель своего звонка Майкрофт.

\- И этот сосед – Джон, - закончил его мысль Шерлок. – Он сбежит от меня в первый же день.

\- Ты себя переоцениваешь. Твой характер, конечно, невыносим, но не настолько. Лично я бы поставил на то, что он продержится не меньше недели.

\- Сколько ты ставишь? – заинтересованным тоном спросил Шерлок.

\- Две сотни фунтов, - ответил Майкрофт и подмигнул Джону.

\- Немного. Ну да ладно, мелочь, а приятно. Пусть приезжает завтра, - сказал Шерлок и отключился, как всегда, оставив последнее слово за собой.

\- Он не возражает, сказал, что ты можешь переезжать к нему завтра, – сказал Майкрофт, обращаясь к Джону.

\- Интересный у тебя способ убеждать собеседника. Может и мне с тобой на что-нибудь поспорить?

 

Шерлок застыл с мобильным в руке, задумавшись над тем, правильно ли он сделал, что согласился. Этот звонок от Майкрофта и его предложение были довольно предсказуемы. Майкрофт со своим инстинктом наседки нашёл наконец способ приставить к нему няньку. Но во что это выльется для самой няньки и для опекаемого ею субъекта? 

Закралась одинокая мысль о том, что это соседство может лишить его привычного самообладания, ведь это был Джон, к которому он когда-то испытывал такие сильные чувства.   
Шерлок тряхнул головой, подумав: «Пережито, забыто, ворошить ни к чему». Теперь Джон – лишь его брат, которого он давно не видел. А чувства, если они и были, давно перегорели и превратились в золу. Нет, теперь он не способен на чувства. Что страшного может произойти, если они какое-то время поживут вместе? Ведь в случае чего он всегда может выжить Джона из квартиры, создав ему невыносимую обстановку.


	5. Встреча

Майкрофт предложил отвезти Джона на Бейкер-стрит, но тот отказался, сказав, что сам в состоянии добраться, и вызвал себе такси. Водитель такси помог ему выгрузить вещи и уехал, а Джон долго стоял под дверью и нажимал на кнопку звонка, ожидая, когда же ему откроют.

Шерлок сидел на диване в гостиной, как обычно погруженный в собственные мысли настолько, что не реагировал на то, что происходило в реальном мире. В какой-то момент он заметил на периферии сознания какой-то внешний раздражитель. Это была трель дверного звонка, и звучала она, по-видимому, уже довольно долго. Шерлок поднялся и пошёл ко входной двери. Открыв дверь, он увидел стоявшего на пороге Джона.

\- Привет.

\- Привет. – Они обменялись ничего не значащими словами и долгими изучающими взглядами.

Шерлок сразу же заметил, насколько жизнь потрепала Джона: он опирался на трость, чтобы не нагружать травмированную ногу, простреленное левое плечо было напряжено. Из-за слишком загорелого лица с сетью мелких морщинок, пролёгших у глаз и рта, более глубоких морщин на лбу и изменившегося выражения глаз он выглядел старше своих лет. Теперь у него был другой взгляд, взгляд человека, который не раз смотрел в лицо смерти, но это не ожесточило его. Вместе с тем, Джон с его небольшим по сравнению с Шерлоком ростом и забавно оттопыренными ушами казался таким трогательно маленьким. Именно не молодым, а маленьким. Пока мозг Шерлока подмечал и анализировал эти и многие другие детали, его сердце на секунду замерло, а потом припустило бешеным галопом. Ведь это был его Джон, его любимый Джон. Да, он снова почувствовал себя так, словно снова был тем же юношей, влюблённым в собственного брата, что и много лет назад. И куда подевался тот ледяной панцирь, которым он сковал своё сердце, то показное равнодушие ко всем? 

Увидев, Шерлока, Джон отметил, насколько взрослее и серьёзнее он стал выглядеть. Это был уже не тот худющий разгильдяй, которым Джон помнил его до своего отъезда. Да и держался он теперь намного сдержаннее и увереннее, чем раньше. Или это было лишь первое впечатление? Джон хотел было обнять брата, но Шерлок не позволил этого сделать, как-то слишком поспешно подхватив его сумки. «Неужели он не рад встрече? - подумал Джон, - даже выражение лица не изменилось.»

Спохватившись, Шерлок взял сумки Джона и пригласил его внутрь. Пока они преодолевали эти десять ступеней наверх, разум Шерлока настойчиво твердил, что нужно как можно скорее под любым благовидным предлогом отказаться от этого совместного проживания, но, в то же время сердце его вовсю вопило: «Нет, ни в коем случае! Ни за что на свете!» Но если одно лишь появление Джона выбило его из колеи, то что же тогда будет дальше, когда они будут постоянно находиться в одной квартире, и рядом не будет никого, никаких внешних сдерживающих факторов? Сможет ли он, хватит ли ему сил сдерживать то, что уже сейчас грозит вырваться наружу?

Пройдя в гостиную и оглядевшись вокруг, Джон сделал заключение, что квартира Шерлока была олицетворением известного тезиса: «где есть бардак, там живут люди». «Вот кому не помешала бы армейская дисциплина, чтобы привить привычку к аккуратности», - подумал он.

Только проведя Джона в гостиную, Шерлок понял, что даже и не задумался о том, чтобы заранее освободить для него спальню на нижнем этаже. А ведь Майкрофт говорил о его хромоте, но Шерлок счёл тогда эту информацию не столь важной и пропустил её мимо ушей. "Чёртов эгоист! – выругал он себя. - Из-за твоей невнимательности Джону придётся теперь лишний раз мотаться по лестнице вниз - вверх! А если предложишь ему свою спальню сейчас, то Джон наверняка откажется. Он ведь очень гордый, хоть с виду и мягкий". 

Занеся сумки в свою спальню, Джон наведался на кухню и заглянул в холодильник. Да, Майкрофт был прав. Все немногочисленные продукты, лежавшие там, своим внешним видом напоминали сыр "Рокфор", т.е. были покрыты разнообразной весёленькой плесенью. Охохоюшки, придётся брать шефство над всё ещё непутёвым младшим братишкой. И начинать придётся с выброса несъедобных продуктов и заполнения холодильника съедобными. А сейчас можно просто поставить на плиту чайник и посидеть на пару за чашечкой чая, чтобы понять, чем живёт, чем дышит теперь его младший брат.

Пока Джон был занят приготовлением чая, Шерлок придумал тактику своего дальнейшего поведения. Он будет держаться отстранённо и слегка высокомерно. Он будет максимально холодным и язвительным. Это поможет ему держать Джона на расстоянии. Но не стоит перегибать палку, чтобы он не обиделся и снова куда-нибудь не уехал.

\- Привет, мальчики! – прозвучал у Джона за спиной жизнерадостный женский голос.

Это появилась хозяйка квартиры, худенькая пожилая женщина - миссис Хадсон, которая даже и не подумала над тем, что сначала следует позвонить или постучать в дверь. Было видно, что она умирает от любопытства, и пришла сюда лишь затем, чтобы удовлетворить его, рассмотрев вблизи нового жильца. Ей сразу понравился этот спокойный обаятельный молодой человек (а как ещё она могла называть его с высоты своего постбальзаковского возраста). Она сразу же про себя окрестила его милашкой и ринулась к себе за печенюшками, чтобы хоть чем-то угостить его.

Но спокойного уютного чаепития не получилось из-за внезапного появления импозантного мужчины средних лет, который оказался инспектором Скотленд-Ярда Лестрейдом. Он попросил Шерлока отправиться с ним на место преступления, чтобы помочь полиции с расследованием одного весьма странного дела. Шерлок, поначалу не выказавший никаких признаков заинтересованности, запрыгал на месте как обрадовавшийся пацан, стоило инспектору повернуться к нему спиной. Шерлок действительно был рад, во-первых, потому что это была новая интересная загадка, а во-вторых, потому что это было удобным предлогом сбежать от Джона и от той лавины чувств и эмоций, вызванной его появлением. Он оставил Джона на попечении миссис Хадсон, и пошёл вслед за Лестрейдом. Но стоило Шерлоку выйти за дверь, как он понял, что ему уже отчаянно не хватает Джона, что он хочет видеть его рядом с собой постоянно. Тогда он вернулся.

Джон был очень огорчён внезапным уходом брата, с которым он не успел и парой слов перемолвиться. Он чувствовал себя бесполезным предметом мебели. Какова же была его радость, когда Шерлок вернулся и предложил отправиться с ним. Джон тут же вскочил с места и похромал, едва поспевая за Шерлоком.


	6. Жили-были

Шерлок стоял возле полицейской машины в этом дурацком красном одеяле, наброшенном ему на плечи, и вдохновенно описывал Лестрейду психологический портрет человека, спасшего его от смерти, застрелив убийцу. Так он заливался соловьём, пока не встретился глазами со стоящим поодаль Джоном. После этого он осёкся, внезапно осознав, что только что чуть не заложил полиции своего брата. «К счастью, - подумал Шерлок, - IQ большинства присутствующих полицейских не выше, чем у табуретки, а скорость мышления не превосходит скорость передвижения улитки. Но каков Джон! С виду такой тихий и безобидный, но в критической ситуации не растерялся и смог принять единственно верное решение! И сейчас он стоит с невозмутимым видом, хотя вокруг море полицейских».

 

Джон сегодня весь вечер пробегал с Шерлоком и был в восторге от происходящего до того момента, как понял, куда и зачем исчез его брат. Мысленно выругав его за самонадеянность, он кинулся за ним туда, где остановилась на карте города точка, обозначавшая местоположение Шерлока по показаниям GPS-навигатора телефона, подброшенного убийце его последней жертвой. Джон не помнил, где и когда он потерял свою трость, он вообще забыл о своей хромоте, обуреваемый единственным желанием найти и защитить Шерлока. Он подоспел почти вовремя и сумел спасти своего брата, правда, для этого пришлось застрелить таксиста-убийцу, но в данном случае это был допустимый побочный ущерб. Всё, что он чувствовал по этому поводу, была радость, возникшая из ниоткуда и целиком заполнившая не только всю его душу, но и тело.

Когда Джон вспомнил о своей трости, то оказалось, что она ему больше не нужна. Он прекрасно обходился теперь без неё, потому что нога его больше не беспокоила и не стесняла передвижений. Теперь он снова чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Кроме того, сейчас Шерлок смотрел на него так, как будто он был самым главным человеком во Вселенной, и это было чертовски приятно.

Джон вспомнил, как им было хорошо вдвоём до того, как они начали собачиться, как они весело проводили время, как помогали друг другу скрывать проказы от старших, как понимали друг друга с полуслова. Они действительно понимали друг друга с полуслова, и лишний раз убедились в этом, когда пятнадцатилетний Джон поехал в скаутский лагерь в озёрном краю Ньюбай Бридж, а Шерлок не смог поехать из-за фоликуллярной ангины. Им всегда хватало одной монетки для телефона-автомата, чтобы обменяться новостями. Чтобы поговорить с взрослыми Джону не хватало и трёх монеток, потому что они всегда задавали ему кучу вопросов одновременно, перебивали его, не дослушав ответы, вырывали друг у друга трубку и снова задавали те же вопросы.

А в этот момент в окружении множества людей, на расстоянии более десятка метров они поняли друг друга без слов, просто глядя в глаза и обмениваясь едва уловимыми гримасками. И это было началом новой эры их взаимоотношений, в которую они взяли всё то хорошее, что было у них в детстве, забыв про все скандалы и драки, которые случились позже.

 

С появлением Джона на Бейкер-стрит обстановка в квартире неуловимо изменилась. Нет, творческий беспорядок не ликвидировался внезапно самопроизвольным образом, и в холодильнике порой по-прежнему было шаром покати, просто атмосфера в квартире стала иной, такой, какой она становится при появлении в доме представителя семейства кошачьих, автоматически приносящего с собой уют и душевное тепло.

 

Джон был очень удивлён, когда узнал, что Шерлок ни с кем не встречается. Странно, ведь далеко не урод, девушки, по идее, должны на такого мужчину гроздями вешаться. Девушки-то может, и вешались бы, да кто ж им это позволит? Шерлок никого к себе не подпускал. Предположение Джона о том, что Шерлок специализируется на парнях, тут же было им опровергнуто. Вместо внятного объяснения Шерлок сказал лишь то, что он повенчан со своей работой. Всё это, по мнению Джона, было очень странно.

 

Иногда Шерлоку хотелось накинуться на Джона и задушить его в своих объятиях, растерзать своими поцелуями. Но порой ему хотелось просто усадить Джона к себе на колени, так, чтобы его голова лежала у него на груди, и, убаюкав его, долго-долго сидеть так, обняв его и охраняя его сон. Потому что повзрослевший Джон по-прежнему оставался для Шерлока тем юношей, с которым он впервые познал вкус поцелуя.

Изо дня в день постоянно видеть рядом с собой Джона, и не сметь дать волю своим чувствам и желаниям, не выдать себя ни словом, ни взглядом, ни жестом было для Шерлока ежедневной постоянной пыткой. И это пытка была добровольной, ведь он мог отказаться, мог в любой момент просто выставить Джона за дверь без всяких объяснений. Но он не делал этого, потому что теперь он знал, что без Джона ему станет ещё тяжелее. Он не хотел отказываться от своих столь внезапно вернувшихся чувств, хотя то, что он теперь чувствовал, по большей части было лишь болью.

Но настоящая боль пришла позже, вместе с дикой ревностью, когда устроившийся на работу Джон стал встречаться с Сарой. Вот тут-то Шерлока и накрыло с головой всеми самыми тёмными чувствами, которые он так презирал, видя их в других людях. Он пытался уговорить себя, что Джон имеет полное право с кем-то встречаться, должна же быть у него личная жизнь, раз уж между ними двоими не может быть ничего по той причине, что они родные братья. Умом-то он это понимал, но ревность его от этого никуда не девалась.

 

Джону было очень интересно принимать участие в расследованиях Шерлока, он с удовольствием выполнял все те поручения, по которым бесцеремонно гонял его бесценный братец. Но вскоре он понял, что хочет жить своей собственной жизнью, и решил устроиться на работу. Кроме того, у него была надежда, что это, может быть, приучит Шерлока к самостоятельности. Устроиться на работу (правда, временную) удалось сразу, а вот приучить Шерлока обходиться без его помощи – нет. Так что Джону приходилось разрываться между работой и беготнёй по поручениям дражайшего братишки. Джон сразу же приглянулся одной из коллег на новом месте работы, и она без промедления дала это ему понять самым недвусмысленным образом. Не то, чтобы она нравилась Джону, просто он был слишком джентльменом и не мог отказать даме. Так они договорились о встрече вечером того же дня.

Джона очень удивила реакция Шерлока, когда он, вернувшись домой, сказал тому, что сегодня идёт на свидание с женщиной. Шерлок повёл себя так, как будто Джон был его частной собственностью, которая всегда должна оставаться при нём. А ещё он испортил Джону тот вечер, нахально увязавшись за ними в качестве третьего лишнего.

Шерлок чувствовал себя препаршиво, понимая, что ведёт себя, как та собака, что сидит на сене: сама не ест, и другим не даёт. Но при этом он держался с привычной самоуверенностью и апломбом. Он пытался убедить себя, что поступает так для пользы дела, а не только для того, чтобы воспрепятствовать сближению Джона и Сары, хоть и понимал всю несостоятельность подобного самообмана.


	7. Украденный поцелуй

Память снова и снова подсовывала ему то, что случилось несколько дней назад (вернее, ночью в бассейне). Как ни старался Шерлок думать о чём-то другом, эта картинка всё время стояла у него перед глазами.

Шерлок стоял возле бассейна, обняв Джона, бережно прижимая его к себе и благодаря судьбу за этот момент нечаянного счастья и за нежность, до краёв заполнившую его сердце. Джон не двигался, позволяя себя обнимать, он едва держался на ногах, ему действительно нужна была сейчас поддержка, которую мог предложить его брат. Шерлок легонько, едва касаясь, поцеловал Джона в макушку. Он едва не потерял его сегодня. Мориарти дорого заплатит за то, что нарядил Джона в этот жилет с взрывчаткой. Поступить так с Джоном, по мнению Шерлока, было всё равно, что обидеть котёнка. Как хотелось Шерлоку застыть в этом мгновении рядом с Джоном навечно, как муха в янтаре…

Шерлок мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Всю эту ночь он почти не спал, как и две предыдущие. Но, если тогда он не спал из-за своего расследования, то теперь он лёг в постель с твёрдым намерением наконец-то нормально выспаться, но не тут-то было. Он провертелся всю ночь, как курица на гриле, сотворив с простынёй и одеялом то, что делает с любым зелёным листочком гусеница-листовёртка. Шерлоку всё время вспоминалась та сцена в бассейне: Джон, который был так близко к нему, что даже сквозь одежду он чувствовал тепло его тела, запах его волос, его смущённая улыбка.

Наверное, стоило плюнуть на сон, встать с кровати и заняться чем-то. Всё равно чем, лишь бы не думать всё время о том, насколько ему хочется снова обнять Джона. Однако Шерлок с завидным, но совершенно безрезультатным упорством, заставлял себя оставаться в постели, пытаясь уснуть, несмотря на "бунт на корабле" со стороны своего, казалось бы, совершенного разума. Ага, выспался… Как бы не так. Трижды он вставал попить водички и столько же раз – отлить. Всякий раз, проходя мимо лестницы наверх, где была спальня Джона, он вслушивался в ровное спокойное дыхание брата и завидовал его способности крепко спать при любых обстоятельствах. Хотелось, как в детстве, пробраться в его комнату и тихонько лечь рядышком. Может быть, от мерного дыхания брата ему тоже удастся успокоиться и уснуть. А если наоборот? Он представил себе, что и в каких выражениях может ему сказать Джон, проснувшийся из-за того, что Шерлок его тискает. Нет, лучше гнать от себя подальше подобные мысли, а себя – подальше от Джона. Шерлок очередной раз вздыхал и плёлся в свою спальню. 

Только перед самым рассветом, когда небо уже начало светлеть, ему удалось ненадолго уснуть. Спустя пару часов он проснулся и понял, что ему совершенно не хочется спать. Солнце уже светило вовсю, просачиваясь в спальню по краям окна из-за плохо задвинутых штор. Шерлок встал с кровати и натянул на себя халат поверх пижамы. Раз уж поспать не получается, то нужно начинать привычный утренний ритуал.

Годы тренировок в армии научили Джона засыпать сразу же, как только голова коснётся подушки и просыпаться при первом же подозрительном шорохе, а потом снова засыпать, убедившись в том, что опасности нет. Всю эту ночь ему пришлось «играть в жмурки» из-за Шерлока, который шатался по квартире как призрак замка Моррисвиль. Обычно Джону не мешали спать ночные бдения Шерлока, если тот, конечно, не требовал его помощи, но накануне Шерлок удалился в свою спальню даже раньше Джона, а потом всю ночь какого-то лешего вскакивал.

Когда утром Джон окончательно проснулся и спустился вниз, то с удивлением обнаружил Шерлока, сидящего за столом с чашкой кофе и утренней газетой. Небывалое дело, брат встал раньше него и сам сварил кофе. «Наверное, в лесу что-то крупное сдохло», - подумал Джон, присаживаясь рядом. Так начался этот день, закончившийся для обоих весьма необычным образом.

 

День подходил к концу. У Шерлока уже почти сутки не было нового дела. Это было невыносимо. Шерлок разве что по стенам не бегал оттого, что не мог найти ничего, что целиком захватило бы его. Его мозг просто взрывался от вынужденного безделья и постоянного присутствия рядом Джона. Джон потерял свою временную работу в больнице так же быстро, как и нашёл, и теперь всё своё время проводил с Шерлоком.

В поисках нового дела Джон с утра сидел в Интернете, перелопачивая горы бесполезной информации. Он уже понял, что сегодня произойдёт что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но того, что произошло ближе к вечеру, он и представить себе не мог. Он заметил ещё с утра, насколько Шерлок был сегодня взвинчен. Настолько, что в воздухе явственно ощущалось статическое электричество. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть - и сверкнёт молния и грянет гром. И вот он грянул…

Джон в очередной раз подозвал Шерлока, чтобы тот взглянул на экран и сам решил, стоящее ли это дело. Шерлок подошёл к Джону сзади, оперся руками о стол по обе стороны от него и склонился, чтобы увидеть очередное объявление. Ох, не стоило ему в таком состоянии приближаться вплотную к Джону, но он сделал это, и теперь пути назад не было. Шерлок понял, что не в силах больше сопротивляться самому сильному своему желанию, что он просто умрёт, если не поцелует сейчас Джона, если не скажет ему о своих чувствах, и всё равно, что будет потом. Он не думал сейчас о возможных последствиях своего поступка.

Когда Джон повернул голову в сторону Шерлока, он увидел, что тот смотрит не на экран, а на него, причём глаза его безумно блестят. Не успел Джон и пискнуть, как Шерлок сгрёб его в охапку и стал целовать. 

«О! Это того стоило», - было первой мыслью, промелькнувшей в затуманенном сознании Шерлока. Сейчас его ощущения были намного ярче и острее, чем тогда, когда ему было пятнадцать, и он впервые поцеловался с Джоном. Сейчас Шерлок словно бы растворялся в нём, теряя остатки своего былого благоразумия. Но он не успел в полной мере насладиться этим поцелуем, потому что Джон не желал мириться с навязанной ему ролью.

От этого поцелуя сердце Джона ушло в пятки. Ведь это было очень неожиданно и совсем неправильно, и, как ни странно, весьма приятно. Джон попытался вырываться, но, поскольку Шерлок держался за него, как утопающий за спасателя, это оказалось непросто, тогда он запаниковал и удвоил свои усилия. Когда Джону удалось слегка отстраниться от брата, изо всех сил отталкиваясь руками от его груди, он прошипел:

\- Что ты творишь, идиот! Ты что, под кайфом?

Всё ещё пребывающий в полувменяемом состоянии Шерлок тихо произнёс, почти прошептал:

\- Прости, но я люблю тебя.

\- Что ты сказал? Я не ослышался? – Джон был настолько изумлён, что не поверил своим ушам.

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Ты с ума сошёл!

\- Да, и причём уже давно.

\- Но я-то не сошёл с ума и помню, что ты мой брат. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста. Ты меня пугаешь.

Шерлок тут же отпустил Джона и отодвинулся от него, виновато уставившись в пол:

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотел тебя пугать.

\- Знаешь что, пойду-ка я лучше проветрюсь, вдруг твоё помешательство заразно, - с этими словами Джон резво подскочил и побежал ко входной двери, попутно хватая с вешалки первую попавшуюся под руку куртку.

 

Когда дверь за Джоном захлопнулась, Шерлок в изнеможении опустился на стул, оперся руками о стол, сложив их в замок, и уронил на них голову. «Что же я наделал! – думал он. – Я напугал его, он не захочет жить рядом с таким психом. Теперь он съедет отсюда. Но я не смогу теперь без него. Какой чёрт дёрнул меня за язык! Да что слова, ладно бы просто слова, которые всегда можно истолковать двояко или обратить в шутку, но этот поцелуй… А всё вместе – это просто катастрофа. Ведь если бы я лишь поцеловал его, то всё можно было бы списать на мой очередной эксперимент. Так нет же, высказался! И ведь столько времени сдерживался, а теперь не смог (вернее, не захотел) сдерживаться. Что же теперь делать, как успокоить Джона и удержать его здесь?»

Шерлок пошёл в ванную, сбросил одежду и встал под холодный душ. Ледяные струи омывали его тело и голову, отрезвляя и принося кристальную ясность мысли. Он убедит Джона остаться и никогда больше не позволит себе проявления такой слабости характера. Он снова и снова повторял себе: «Я смогу с этим справиться. Мне будет достаточно того, что Джон просто будет рядом со мной. Я сделаю всё, что угодно, лишь бы снова не потерять его на долгие годы». К нему пришла одна весьма оригинальная мысль, как успокоить Джона и уговорить его остаться. Шерлок был хорошим актёром, а сегодня у него будет бенефис.

 

Джон шёл по улице, ёжась от холода. Впопыхах он схватил совсем лёгкую куртку и теперь отчаянно мёрз. Но он не хотел заходить ни в тёплые уютные кафе, ни в светлые просторные торговые центры. Для того чтобы привести в порядок мысли ему необходимо было побыть одному. Он выхаживал своё решение. В голове были одни междометия. Признание Шерлока и этот поцелуй ошеломили его и выбили из колеи, напрочь лишив способности мыслить логически. А ведь это было необходимо, чтобы принять решение, чтобы, в свою очередь не замёрзнуть окончательно и не свалиться с пневмонией. И Джон решил. Если он является причиной этого странного помешательства своего брата, то эту причину нужно устранить, причём как можно скорее. Он завтра же съедет, сначала к Майкрофту, а потом найдёт себе маленькую квартирку и переедет туда. А теперь, когда он всё решил, можно было возвращаться домой. Он очень надеялся на то, что когда он вернётся, то Шерлок уже будет в своей комнате смотреть третий сон.

 

Когда через пару часов после своего ухода Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит 221 Б, то вопреки своим ожиданием сразу увидел Шерлока, стоящего спиной к нему возле окна в гостиной. Руки его были скрещены на груди, а волосы были влажными. Джон с порога сообщил ему о своём решении:

\- Знаешь что, я лучше съеду отсюда. Как говорится от греха подальше, в буквальном смысле.

Так и не обернувшись, ровным и очень спокойным голосом Шерлок попросил:

\- Пожалуйста, останься, Джон. Я сейчас тебе всё объясню. Вспомни, что ты сказал сразу после того, как я тебя поцеловал.

\- Что ты творишь, идиот! Ты что, под кайфом? – недоумевая, повторил свои прежние слова Джон.

\- Ну вот! Ты был недалёк от истины. Меня попросили заняться делом одной известной куртизанки, некой Ирэн Адлер. Она соблазняла влиятельных и высокопоставленных людей, заставляла их творить нечто немыслимое, снимала это на камеру, а потом шантажировала их. Многие потом, придя в себя, недоумевали, как они могли столь сильно увлечься этой женщиной. – Шерлок импровизировал на ходу, удачно вплетая в свою ложь крупицы правды. – Кое-кто предположил, что его опоили сильнейшим афродизиаком. Среди её жертв оказалась даже одна принцесса, которая до встречи с Ирэн, была убеждённой натуралкой. После той встречи она тоже была в глубоком недоумении по поводу своего временного помешательства и смены ориентации. На одном из приёмов к ней подошла эта женщина и угостила бокалом вина. С приёма они ушли вместе и отправились к Ирэн. Теперь Ирэн шантажирует эту леди. Принцесса вспомнила, что в тот вечер пролила немного вина на вечернее платье. Я исследовал состав этих пятен. Мне удалось выделить, а вчера и синтезировать основное действующее вещество, аналог метамфетамина, но действующий намного сильнее. Сегодня я решил проверить его действие на себе, как на самом асексуальном человеке, которого я знаю. Поскольку рядом со мной не было никого, кроме тебя… Представляешь, как это действует на обычных людей, если даже меня так пробрало?!

\- Обалдеть! - только и смог сказать Джон. – А предупредить меня заранее о своём эксперименте ты не мог? 

\- Это нарушило бы чистоту эксперимента, - выдал свой коронный аргумент Шерлок, – Мне нужен был беспристрастный свидетель.

\- А что ты чувствуешь теперь? А ну-ка посмотри мне в глаза.

Шерлок повернулся и честно посмотрел в глаза Джону своими необычными, переливающимися на искусственном свету глазами, похожими на камень «кошачий глаз», и сказал:

\- Теперь я чувствую себя идиотом, который полез целоваться со своим братом.

В этот момент Шерлок в который раз отметил одну интересную особенность глаз Джона. Они меняли свой цвет так же, как морская гладь меняет его в зависимости от погоды и времени суток. Только глаза Джона отражали его настроение, и сейчас они стремительно меняли свой цвет с тёмно-серого, почти чёрного, на голубой.

Джон проверил, не расширены ли зрачки Шерлока. Нет, они были в норме. Его дыхание было ровным и глубоким. Джон взял его руку, чтобы сосчитать пульс. Вроде бы в норме, хотя нет, слегка частит, но это обычное следствие интоксикации.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон, - считай, что я тебе поверил, но больше так со мной не экспериментируй. И пей побольше жидкости, чтобы вывести из организма эту дрянь.

 

«Итак, - мысленно подвёл итог Шерлок, - мне удалось запудрить Джону мозги. Но для того, чтобы он окончательно поверил в эту сказку Венского леса, необходимо подтвердить её поступками. А что лучше всего может убедить его? То, что я стану встречаться с женщинами».


	8. Ирэн

Они только что вышли из дома Ирэн Адлер, успешно выполнив свою миссию (в кармане у Шерлока лежал её телефон с теми самыми компрометирующими фотографиями). Джон как-то подозрительно взглянул на брата и спросил:

\- А что это ты на неё так пялился?

\- Я не пялился, а вычислял пропорции, - честно ответил Шерлок.

\- Ага, конечно, - «сделал личико» Джон.

\- А ты – молодец, так натурально закричал: «Пожар», - похвалил его Шерлок.

Джон тут же оттаял и улыбнулся, не зная о том, что за время его краткого отсутствия Шерлок успел сговориться с Ирэн.

 

Пару дней спустя Джон шёл по улице, неся множество пакетов с продуктами. Как всегда некстати, зазвонил его мобильный. Вытащить телефон, не выронив при этом часть своей ноши, не представлялось возможным, поэтому он огляделся в поисках лавочки, куда можно было бы поставить пакеты. Таковая обнаружилась на расстоянии около десяти метров с правой стороны улицы. Пока Джон её искал, его телефон умолк. Только аккуратно разместив все пакеты, Джон вытащил из кармана телефон и посмотрел, от кого был пропущенный звонок. Конечно же, это был звонок от Майкрофта, жаждущего в очередной раз выслушать доклад Джона о том, чем они занимаются и насколько хорошо питаются. Он вздохнул и набрал номер, ведь если этого не сделать сразу, то через минуту брат снова начнёт названивать. Майкрофт сразу же засыпал его вопросами, на которые Джон отвечал кратко и ясно:

\- Да. Хорошо. Нормально. Нет, не нюхает, не колется, даже ничего не курит, лишь регулярно облепляет себя никотиновыми пластырями. Конечно, экспериментирует. Всё нормально, жертв и разрушений нет. Пока.

Джон спрятал телефон в карман, снова нагрузился пакетами и пошёл по направлению к дому. Несколько раз позвонив в дверь, но так и не дождавшись, чтобы ему открыли, Джон поставил часть пакетов на тротуар (чего он ужасно не любил делать, поскольку они пачкались) и выудил из кармана ключи. Он оставил пакеты на кухне и отправился сказать пару «ласковых» слов Шерлоку, вероятно, снова ушедшему в свои чертоги разума и по этой причине не открывшему ему дверь. Внезапно Джон застыл в дверях как соляной столб, узрев картину маслом. В гостиной, в кресле напротив двери, сидел абсолютно голый Шерлок, а поверх него восседала такая же голая Ирэн Адлер. Джон почему-то очень смутился, прикрыл глаза рукой и, пробормотав: «Простите», быстро вернулся на кухню, где сосредоточенно принялся раскладывать содержимое пакетов, насвистывая «Let it be». Он никак не ожидал от брата подобного сюрприза.

Тем временем в гостиной, Ирэн улыбнулась Шерлоку самой обворожительной из своих улыбок и сказала:

\- Я не понимаю, зачем тебе это было нужно, но я выполнила свою часть уговора, выполняй и ты свою.

\- С каких пор мы перешли на «ты»? – Возмутился Шерлок.

\- Дорогуша, ты подо мной голый. Какие могут быть церемонии? – Сказала Ирэн и с силой провела рукой с острыми ноготками, окрашенными тёмно-алым лаком, по его груди, оставляя на ней неглубокие, но заметные царапины. – Это тебе бонус.

\- Кстати, слезь с меня, пожалуйста, - последнее слово Шерлок уже не проговорил, а прорычал.  
\- Пожалуйста, - сказала Ирэн, вставая. Она посмотрела вниз. – Жалкое зрелище, но я могла бы тебе с этим помочь.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Ты оказала мне услугу, я оказал тебе ответную. Забирай свой телефон и убирайся! – Шерлок начинал сердиться.

\- Так меня ещё никто не оскорблял! – С негодованием воскликнула Ирэн. – Где мой телефон?

\- Я отдам его тебе, как только ты развяжешь мне руки.

\- Ну, уж нет, должна же я получить хоть какое-то удовлетворение. Пусть тебя Джон развязывает. Скажи мне, где мой телефон. Хотя, нет, не говори, я и сама найду. – Ирэн уверенно подошла к пиджаку Шерлока, висевшему на спинке стула, и достала из правого бокового кармана свой телефон.

\- Помни, что ты мне обещала. Ты должна уехать из страны и не использовать фотографии для шантажа, - напомнил Шерлок.

\- Конечно. Я ведь уже говорила, что они не для шантажа, а для страховки, - ответила ему Ирэн, втискиваясь в своё узкое белое платье и накидывая сверху плащ. - Пока, сладенький.

Она покинула комнату и, уходя, сказала Джону:

\- Кажется, ему нужна твоя помощь. 

Джон рванул в комнату, ожидая увидеть что угодно, даже бездыханный труп брата (от этой авантюристки всего можно было ожидать), и вздохнул с облегчением, увидев живого и невредимого Шерлока, правда, связанного по рукам и ногам. Причём его запястья были связаны его же галстуком, а лодыжки - знаменитым синим шарфом.

Шерлок вдруг почувствовал, что тот его практически бесполезный и никак не реагировавший на Ирэн орган, вдруг ожил в присутствии Джона. Тогда он попытался прикрыться подушечкой, лежавшей на кресле. Это было крайне затруднительно со связанными руками, вытащить её из-под себя и спрятаться за ней.

\- Можно, я не буду это комментировать, - сказал Джон, развязывая галстук, которым были стянуты запястья Шерлока.

Тот кивнул, и как только Джон развязал его ноги, тут же натянул на себя одежду. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок сам срежиссировал эту мизансцену, сейчас он чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Джон хотел сдержаться, но не смог, его просто прорвало:

\- Как ты мог что-то принять из её рук, ведь ты же знал, чем она всех привораживала! Чем вообще ты думал!

Шерлок стиснул зубы и попытался изобразить улыбку. Вышло комично. Затем он сказал нечто, поставившее Джона в тупик:

\- Ей не нужно было меня ничем поить: она и так мне нравится, сразу понравилась. Очень умная и красивая женщина, и очень опытная…

\- Так вот, что тебе было нужно. То же, что и всем.

\- А почему бы и нет. Я ведь живой человек, которому уже давно пора было познакомиться с данным аспектом жизни. Так почему бы не сделать это с кем-то особенным?

\- Ага, с особенным. Это ты почувствовал себя с ней особенным. Она, действительно, опытная профессионалка, если сразу смогла тебя раскусить. Наверняка, ты отдал ей тот телефон?

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Чёрт! Вся работа насмарку! – Джон не на шутку огорчился тем, что репутация брата оказалась подмоченной.

Джону было так обидно, что Шерлок попался на столь примитивную приманку, что он стал жертвой этой авантюристки. Ещё Джон поражался тому, что Шерлок настолько потерял голову, что занимался этим прямо в их гостиной, куда в любой момент могли нагрянуть он или миссис Хадсон. Джону вспомнились слова одной из его бывших девушек, которые она сказала про него, но теперь они как нельзя больше подходили Шерлоку: «Ты такой умный, что аж дурной!» Наверняка, эта холодная и расчетливая стерва разобьёт ему сердце, ведь, несмотря на все его обширные теоретические познания, он такой неопытный.

А Шерлоку вовсе не было жаль своей подпорченной исчезновением этого телефона репутации. Ничего страшного, он всё исправит во время своего следующего дела. Главное, что цель была достигнута, Джон поверил в его увлечение Ирэн.

 

Ирэн выполнила своё обещание, она уехала. В течение двух месяцев после её исчезновения Шерлок долгими зимними вечерами играл тоскливые мелодии на скрипке. Джон искренне сочувствовал брату, поскольку был уверен, что Шерлок тоскует по Ирэн, не подозревая, что тот на самом деле тосковал по нему, по тому, чего у них никогда не будет, поскольку они были братьями.


	9. Молли

Отыграв приличествующее время грусть-тоску по Ирэн, Шерлок встал перед вопросом, что же ему делать дальше. Если он решил, что ему необходимо выглядеть в глазах брата нормальным, то для этого ему нужна была новая «пассия». Шерлок перебрал в памяти всех своих знакомых особ женского пола. Большинство из кандидатур он тут же отмёл. Чтобы изобразить перед Джоном долговременные отношения, ему нужна была скромная покладистая девушка без особых претензий на интим. Тихая и неуверенная в себе, к тому же по уши в него влюблённая Молли Хупер идеально подходила для того, что он задумал.

 

Шерлок пришёл в Бартс по делу, чтобы воспользоваться лабораторией, и сразу же наткнулся в ней на Молли. Он решил, что следовало совместить приятное (исследования) с полезным (невинным флиртом с Молли). Пока Шерлок выбирал, каким же из стандартных штампов, обычно используемых мужчинами в подобных ситуациях, ему воспользоваться, Молли, сама того не зная, пришла ему на помощь:

\- Ты грустный, когда думаешь, что он на тебя не смотрит, - она махнула рукой в сторону Джона, увлечённо что-то разглядывающего в дальнем углу лаборатории. - Что-то не так? Только не говори, что нет. Если я могу чем-то тебе помочь, возьми меня… я хотела сказать, если тебе что-то нужно, я сделаю всё…

Это была классическая оговорка по Фрейду, и Шерлок не преминул ей воспользоваться.

\- Ты сходишь завтра со мной поужинать?

\- Я? Что? Да, конечно. – Молли смутилась и начала теребить свои волосы, собранные в хвост.

\- Отлично, тогда заедешь за мной в восемь.

\- Шерлок, - включился в разговор подошедший к ним Джон, - если приглашаешь девушку на свидание, то ты сам должен за ней заехать.

\- С чего бы это? – Возмутился консультирующий детектив.

\- Так принято. Традиции, правила хорошего тона, хотя кому я об этом говорю…

\- Если она заинтересована, то сама за мной заедет, правда? – Шерлок перевёл взгляд на Молли.

Молли энергично кивнула, ещё не смея поверить в такую удачу. Конечно же, она давно была без ума от Шерлока, больше всего на свете она хотела с ним встречаться, но даже предположить не могла, что однажды вот так запросто он сам пойдёт ей навстречу.

 

На следующий вечер около восьми Джон давал последние наставления брату:

\- Ты должен выйти из машины первым, открыть ей дверцу и подать руку, чтобы помочь выйти. Когда войдёте в помещение, ты должен помочь ей снять пальто. Когда будете садиться за столик, ты должен отодвинуть ей стул и пододвинуть его, когда она начнёт на него опускаться.

\- Не понимаю, зачем я должен выполнять столько формальностей? – С искренним недоумением спросил Шерлок.

\- Это правила хорошего тона, которым должны следовать все воспитанные мужчины, - тоном терпеливого учителя школы для умственно отсталых детей пояснил Джон.

\- Не понимаю, зачем тогда феминистки в течение стольких десятилетий боролись за равноправие, если я даже теперь, в 21-м веке, должен выполнять эти архаичные и в общем-то никому не нужные ритуалы?

\- Ты неисправим! – Теряя терпение, произнёс Джон. - Галстук надень.

\- Не хочу, он будет мне мешать. – Шерлок взглянул в зеркало и пригладил волосы.

Без четверти восемь к дому подъехало такси, но Молли вышла из него и позвонила в дверь дома 221Б ровно в восемь. Она не хотела, чтобы Шерлок заметил, насколько она торопилась увидеться с ним. Он сам открыл ей дверь, как всегда холодный и элегантный, уже одетый в пальто. За его спиной на лестнице стоял Джон. Они обменялись кивками, и Шерлок увлёк её в сторону такси. Конечно же, он не стал утруждать себя выполнением наставлений братца, сразу же забыв их, как и всякую, не имеющую для него значения информацию.

Шерлок привёз Молли в ресторанчик Анжело, место, где для него всегда с радостью могли организовать свободный столик. Видя, что Шерлок не стал открывать своей даме дверцу, водитель встал со своего места, и помог Молли выбраться из машины. Это было очень кстати, поскольку она чувствовала себя очень неловкой в этом слишком узком платье и новых туфлях на высоких каблуках. Попытавшись догнать Шерлока, она подвернула ногу. Только тогда он обернулся и взял её под руку.

Шерлок заметил смущение Молли, однако и сам чувствовал себя не намного комфортнее. Его спасали лишь привычная равнодушная маска и извечная привычка смотреть на всех свысока. Когда они вошли, он всё же вспомнил кое-что из наставлений брата, и помог ей снять пальто. Молли смущённо опустила глаза и стала расправлять несуществующие складки на платье, пытаясь скрыться от этого изучающего взгляда-рентгена. Но от Шерлока было не спрятаться. Его взгляд пробежал по Молли с головы до пят, тут же отмечая и анализируя увиденное:

\- волосы Молли, обычно собранные в хвост на затылке, были тщательно вымыты и уложены аккуратными волнами (2 часа в салоне красоты);

\- черты лица были выгодно подчёркнуты профессиональным макияжем, чего Молли делать не умела (ещё час в салоне красоты);

\- ногти, всегда коротко подрезанные в силу специфики её профессии, теперь были умеренно длинными и накрашены лаком в тон помаде (ещё часа полтора в салоне красоты);

\- новое платье из коллекции Виктории Бекхэм (предположительная стоимость 300 фунтов);

\- новые туфли на высоких каблуках, которые, судя по тому, как она шла, ужасно ей натирали (стоимость около 400 фунтов);

\- новая сумочка в тон её абрикосовому платью из новой коллекции всё той же Виктории Бекхэм (стоимость не менее 600 фунтов, нет, пожалуй, все 800);

\- грудь приподнята и выглядит больше, чем обычно, а это означает, что был куплен также новый бюстгальтер с эффектом push-up (около 150 фунтов, а вот это уже было плохо, поскольку говорило о том, что она надеется на продолжение их встречи в более интимной обстановке).

Резюме: Молли сегодня не ходила на работу, целиком посвятив день шоппингу и приведению себя в порядок для того, чтобы ему понравиться, причём для этого она полностью опустошила свою кредитку. 

Шерлок вздохнул, бедняжка Молли заслуживала большего, чем он мог ей предложить, а сейчас она заслуживала, по меньшей мере, его внимания. Нужно будет во время ужина быть к ней внимательнее, вслушиваться или хотя бы делать вид, что он вслушивается в то, что она говорит.

 

Ужин пошёл в спокойной дружественной атмосфере, поскольку Шерлок смог сдержать свой цинизм, сарказм и свои прочие «милые» качества, что заставило Молли немного расслабиться, После ужина он решил быть вежливым и сначала отвезти домой девушку. На этот раз он даже помог ей выйти из машины и предложил свою руку, чтобы Молли могла на неё опереться, поскольку заметил, что она уже ощутимо хромала из-за растёртых в кровь новыми туфлями ног. Он довёл её до входной двери и остановился. Молли нерешительно предложила:

\- Может быть, зайдёшь на чашечку кофе?

«На чашечку кофе со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями? Ну, уж нет», - подумал Шерлок, а вслух ответил:

\- Нет. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Увидев, что Молли настолько огорчилась, что вот-вот заплачет, он решил, что девушка заслуживает поощрения, и поцеловал её. Странно, вроде бы такой же человек, такие же губы, язык, зубы, но он ничего не почувствовал, кроме горьковатого вкуса помады на её губах. И вообще ничего из того, что он чувствовал с Джоном: ни сладкого замирания сердца, ни тёплой волны внизу живота, ни наслаждения от влажного касания губ. Что же с ним было не так, почему он не мог быть обычным? Почему его так влекло к запретному, недоступному для него брату, когда рядом с ним была вполне симпатичная девушка с красивой фигурой? Ведь Молли была далеко не дурнушкой, просто она была очень нескладной из-за того, что всё время стеснялась своих рук, ног и прочих частей тела. Ей бы немного уверенности в себе, и она бы засверкала. Шерлок отстранился:

\- Спокойной ночи, Молли, ещё увидимся.

\- Спокойной ночи. Конечно, - с трудом переводя дыхание и вымучено улыбаясь, ответила она.

Он повернулся и ушёл, она стояла, наблюдая за тем, как он идёт своей уверенной походкой к такси, садится в него и уезжает. Ох! Поцеловаться с ним для Молли было всё равно, что поцеловаться с инопланетянином: так же волнительно и невероятно. Однако она по-прежнему не могла поверить, что такой феноменально умный и красивый мужчина, как он, мог заинтересоваться такой серой мышкой, как она. «Наверняка, это - какой-то очередной его эксперимент», - подумала она, не представляя насколько была близка к истине.

 

В последующие недели Молли стала частым гостем в их доме. Сначала Джон порадовался за брата, поскольку тихая и отзывчивая Молли была как раз такой девушкой, которые обычно нравятся мамам молодых людей, и они дают «добро» на женитьбу. Такая девушка явно не бросит парня, всегда поддержит в трудную минуту. Вместе с тем, Джона не покидало ощущение неправильности этой парочки, потому что Молли явно была птицей не того полёта, что Шерлок. И дело было даже не в том, что она не выглядела столь же эффектно, как Ирэн, и держалась не так самоуверенно. Просто она была слишком обычной, не было в ней «изюма», поэтому-то Джон и не мог понять, чем же в таком случае заинтересовался Шерлок.

Шерлок продолжал встречаться с Молли, но делал это со всеми возможными предосторожностями, избегая оставаться с ней наедине, чтобы не дать ей повода перевести их отношения на другой уровень. Пару поцелуев с ней за вечер он ещё мог выдержать, но даже не представлял, как отреагирует, если Молли вдруг потащит его в койку. Поэтому он никогда не заходил к ней домой, предпочитая встречаться в общественных местах или у себя дома, предварительно убедившись, что Джон никуда не собирается уходить. Это позволяло убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: продемонстрировать Джону свои нормальные стабильные отношения с девушкой и держать Молли в рамках приличий. Пару раз, когда Джон выходил на кухню, а потом возвращался, Шерлок специально именно в этот момент начинал целовать Молли, заставляя её краснеть.

Молли была в глубоком недоумении. Шерлок продолжал с ней встречаться и выглядел заинтересованным (насколько это было возможно), но при этом никогда не оставался с ней наедине и не позволял себе ничего большего, чем пара вполне невинных поцелуев. За этот месяц они трижды ужинали в ресторане, один раз ходили в Ковент-Гарден на «Тоску» и один раз - в кино, где Шерлок довёл до истерики окружающих зрителей своими язвительными комментариями того, что происходило на экране (их угораздило попасть на детективный фильм). Кроме того, Молли как минимум раз в неделю заходила в гости на Бейкер-стрит по приглашению Шерлока, но всякий раз к её огорчению Джон оказывался дома. Молли не могла понять причины такого поведения Шерлока, теряясь в догадках: или она ему вовсе не нравилась, но он продолжал свой эксперимент по социальной адаптации, или же консервативное воспитание не позволяло ему скомпрометировать девушку. Чёрт, да она уже несколько лет мечтала, чтобы он её скомпрометировал!..

Можно было сказать, что все трое выглядели вполне довольными жизнью, хотя на самом деле таковыми не являлись. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока в один ужасный день в их жизнь снова не ворвался Мориарти, чтобы до основания её разрушить.


	10. Призрак любви

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Возьми моё сердце (группа Ария): http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/aria1/mp3/vozmi-moe-serdce

Ложные обвинения, арест, бегство - это было далеко не худшим, что подстерегало Джона и Шерлока. Всё это было тщательно спланировано злодеем-консультантом, решившим любой ценой не только уничтожить своего извечного противника, но и смешать с грязью его репутацию.

 

Шерлок стоял на крыше и смотрел вниз. Смерть Мориарти не отменяла поставленного им ультиматума: либо погибнет Шерлок, либо погибнут те, кто ему дорог. Долгие годы ему удавалось держать в заблуждении большинство людей, считавших его бессердечным эгоцентристом, но проклятый Мориарти раскусил его и ударил по тайным болевым точкам, привязанностям к немногим, но самым дорогим ему людям. Шерлок увидел, как Джон выскочил из такси и вышел на площадь. Где бы ни был таинственный снайпер, Джон был теперь у него как на ладони. Джон. Ради него, ради того, чтобы он был жив и счастлив, Шерлок готов был сотню раз умереть. На секунду закралась мысль: «Если сейчас я брошусь вниз и разобьюсь, то это прекратит мои мучения от неразделённой и такой неправильной любви, от этой ежедневной пытки моими желаниями и осознания невозможности их осуществления». И вместе с тем ему отчаянно хотелось жить, хотелось оказаться сильнее загнавших его в тупик обстоятельств. Он взял в руку мобильный и набрал номер Джона.

\- Джон…

\- Ничего не случилось?

\- Повернись и иди туда, откуда пришел.

\- И не подумаю!

\- Стой на месте. Не двигайся. Не отводи от меня взгляд. Сделай для меня кое-что.

\- Что?

\- Считай этот звонок моей запиской. Люди ведь так поступают. Оставляют записку.

\- Когда оставляют записку?

\- Прощай, Джон.

Это были последние слова Шерлока, перед тем как он сделал тот роковой шаг с крыши. Джон был уверен в том, что, сколько бы он не прожил, этот миг всегда будет стоять у него перед глазами. Шерлок, летящий вниз большой чёрной птицей. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Джон кинулся к распростёртому на асфальте телу. Слёзы застилали глаза, из-за них он не заметил появления велосипедиста, сбившего его с ног. Он не чувствовал боли от падения, но, видимо, снова травмировал свою больную ногу, поскольку с трудом смог подняться и сделать несколько шагов. Но его остановили, не дали подойти к телу брата. Парамедики. Откуда они узнали и как смогли так быстро приехать? Ещё один вопрос без ответа. Подобных вопросов у Джона было много, и главный из них: почему Шерлок прыгнул с крыши?

К телу его так не подпустили, и Джону не осталось ничего, кроме как вернуться в их квартиру, где он весь день просидел в состоянии полного оцепенения, не в силах начать что-либо делать. Наедине с растерзанной судьбою, наедине с вопросом без ответа. 

Периодически кто-то звонил по телефону, чтобы принести свои соболезнования. Джон автоматически что-то отвечал и тут же забывал, кто звонил. Несколько раз приходила миссис Хадсон, гладила его по голове и пыталась чем-то накормить. Джон машинально что-то жевал и послушно проглатывал, не чувствуя вкуса, даже не понимая, что он ел, запивал это, не замечая, что обжигается горячим чаем.

Вечером приехал Майкрофт и забрал его к себе домой. Он хотел, чтобы Джон остался жить у него. Однако на следующий день Джон решил вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, потому что, видя горе близких людей, чувствовал своё ещё острее. Кроме того, кому-то ведь нужно было разобрать вещи Шерлока, привести в порядок его квартиру.

 

Записку Шерлок всё же оставил. Через пару дней Джон случайно обнаружил в кармане куртки, которая была на нём в ту роковую ночь, вырванный из блокнота лист с написанными второпях словами:

Завещаю тебе наши встречи,  
Завещаю вот эти стихи,  
И рассветом разбитые плечи,  
И ведущие в пропасть шаги.

Это не вписывалось в стройную картину мира в голове Джона. «Что?! Не может быть, чтобы Шерлок, этот чёрствый сухарь, писал стихи! Скорее всего, это – цитата из какого-то малоизвестного поэта», - подумал он. 

Но это были стихи Шерлока. Джон убедился в этом, когда стал перебирать его вещи и наткнулся на целую тетрадь подобных стихов. Не было сомнений в том, что автором был именно Шерлок, поскольку всё было написано его почерком, к тому же в этих стихах было много зачёркиваний и вставок. Под многими стихами стояли даты. Джон испытал культурный шок. Он читал страницу за страницей, заново узнавая своего погибшего брата, изучая по этим стихам историю его болезни, болезни под названием Джон. 

 

Без тебя одиноко и грустно,  
Без тебя – лишь колёса глотать,  
И вина не почувствовать вкуса,  
Даже коана не разгадать.

Я к тебе приближаюсь несмело,  
От тебя отрываюсь с трудом.  
Не спасает любимое дело,  
Я себе представляюсь лгуном.

Я с тобой постоянно в тревоге,  
Без тебя – постоянно в тоске,  
И случись что с тобою в дороге,  
Никогда не прощу я себе.

 

Стоявшая под этим стихотворением дата, была следующим днём после отъезда Джона в Афганистан. 

Осознание пришло внезапно, складывая, казалось бы, не имевшие смысла разрозненные события в цельную картину и наполняя её новым смыслом. «Как же ты жил с этим столько лет, братишка?» - подумал Джон. Он понял, что тот столь испугавший его порыв Шерлока, не был минутной блажью или следствием временного помутнения рассудка. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять и то, что после того инцидента с поцелуем, чтобы выглядеть нормальным, Шерлок стал играть на публику, и публикой этой был Джон.

Джон лёг спать около полуночи и долго не мог уснуть. Когда же уснул, то ему приснился сон, будто рядом с ним на кровати лежит Шерлок. Он лежал за спиной Джона на том же боку, и от него исходило тепло и спокойствие. Джон повернулся и обнял его, обнял совсем не так, как обнимают братьев… и проснулся в холодном поту. Было три часа ночи. Сердце пойманной птицей билось в грудной клетке. Джону так и не удалось уснуть до утра.

Следующей ночью сон повторился, с той лишь разницей, что теперь они ещё и целовались. Джон проснулся в три часа ночи и не смог уснуть до утра. Вечером следующего дня он улёгся спать пораньше, предварительно наглотавшись снотворного и успокоительного. Не помогло. Сон вернулся, и на этот раз поцелуев им было не достаточно, и они стали снимать друг с друга одежду. Традиционно проснувшись в три часа ночи, Джон подумал, что теперь он заразился безумием своего брата. И теперь он тосковал по нему не только как по брату…

А днём нужно было разбирать вещи Шерлока, которые таили в себе осколки воспоминаний о нём. И эти осколки с каждым днём всё больнее ранили душу Джона.

Вся жизнь Джона разделилась на до и после, причём та её часть, до падения Шерлока с крыши, собственно, и была настоящей жизнью, а та, что после – бессмысленным существованием. Унылой чередой тянулись однообразные тоскливые дни, которые сменялись одинокими ночами. Сны, приходившие к нему, когда удавалось ненадолго уснуть, не давали ни отдыха, ни забвения. Дни шли, складываясь в недели, а потом и в месяцы, но не приносили ожидаемого облегчения. Доктор Время оказался бессилен против болезни доктора Джона.

Шерлок стал его наваждением. По вечерам, когда Джон бесцельно слонялся по когда-то их общей квартире, ему порой мерещилось в зеркалах отражение погибшего брата. Иногда днём, проходя по улице, он был почти уверен, что видел отражение силуэта Шерлока в стёклах витрин. Ощущение, что Шерлок был рядом и смотрел на него, в такие моменты было настолько сильным, что Джон начинал озираться вокруг, и, естественно, не обнаруживал никого, хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на брата. По вечерам, сидя в кресле в гостиной, Джон представлял себе картины из недавнего прошлого и видел их словно наяву. Вот и сегодня перед его мысленным взором предстал Шерлок, сидящий за столом, склонившись над ноутбуком. Джон зажмурил глаза, потом открыл их, и на пару секунд снова вернулся в реальность. Однако вскоре взгляд его снова стал расфокусированным, мысли унесло куда-то прочь, и он снова увидел брата, стоящего перед окном в своём любимом халате и играющего на скрипке.

 

Всё это потихоньку сводило его с ума настолько, что он решил пойти к психоаналитику. Лучше бы не ходил! Стандартная обстановка, равнодушные безличные фразы врача среднестатистической наружности:

\- Вы должны отпустить свою боль. Умершие близкие навсегда незримо остаются с нами.

Джон подумал: «Хорошо, что я не рассказал, насколько сильно я порой ощущаю незримое присутствие погибшего брата, сразу оказался бы в ближайшей психиатрической клинике».

 

Джон возвращался от психоаналитика домой. Он шёл по улицам пешком, вдыхая влажный холодный воздух, наполненный запахом увядших листьев. В этом году осень нагрянула рано и сразу вступила в свои права. Сегодня был один из немногих ясных вечеров, тогда как в большинство предыдущих город регулярно омывался дождями. Джон не спешил домой. Больше незачем было спешить. Его там никто не ждал. Миссис Хадсон? Она, конечно, милая женщина, но она была сама по себе, а Джон - сам по себе. То, что она временами заходила к нему или зазывала к себе и угощала чаем с печеньем, пытаясь его разговорить, не отменяло тот факт, что Джон чувствовал себя одиноким, как никогда в жизни. И как его угораздило за год с небольшим настолько привязаться к Шерлоку, несмотря на все его выходки и сложный характер? И ведь жил же он несколько лет, не видя брата, а сейчас подобная жизнь была для него невыносима, потому что лишь теперь, потеряв его навсегда, он осознал, насколько любил его.

Джон вышел на Бейкер-стрит. Вот и финишная прямая, но он не ускорил, а замедлил шаг, стараясь оттянуть тот момент, когда останется один на один с призраком прошлого. Он поднял голову и вдруг остановился как вкопанный. В окнах второго этажа их квартиры горел свет, хотя Джон прекрасно помнил, что когда он уходил, свет был выключен. Сердце часто-часто забилось где-то в районе горла. Джон медленно вдохнул, так же медленно выдохнул и попытался объяснить себе увиденное тем, что, наверное, это миссис Хадсон зачем-то поднялась в их квартиру.

 

Шерлок понимал, что инсценировкой на крыше, тем, что его сочли погибшим, он причинил боль самым близким и дорогим ему людям, но иной возможности выжить у него тогда не было. Он скрылся ото всех, решил, что ему будет намного проще разобраться со своими врагами, если все будут считать его мёртвым. Тогда он сможет действовать в одиночку, не подвергая опасности тех, кого любит.

Лишь иногда, когда тоска по Джону становилась невыносимой, тщательно загримировавшись и переодевшись, Шерлок выходил на прогулку в те места, где мог встретить его. Это было опасно, высовывать нос, пока он не разделается с приспешниками Мориарти, но Шерлок рисковал раз за разом, чтобы хоть издали посмотреть на Джона. Когда он впервые увидел его во время одной из таких прогулок, то поразился тому, насколько постаревшим и ссутулившимся выглядел брат. А ведь это произошло по его вине! Шерлоку ужасно хотелось подойти к Джону, но пока он не мог себе этого позволить, чтобы не подвергать опасности их обоих. Несколько раз Джон чувствовал слежку и начинал оглядываться по сторонам, и Шерлоку приходилось быстро растворяться в толпе. 

 

И вот этот день, наконец, настал. День, когда Шерлок мог позволить себе вернуться домой. Он без труда открыл входную дверь универсальной отмычкой (его ключи остались в кармане пальто, упавшего с крыши) и поднялся в свою старую квартиру. Квартира своей чистотой теперь напоминала музей, а не склад гениальных изделий и ненужных вещей, как это было раньше. Джон навёл здесь порядок, но не стал прятать самых любимых его вещей. Череп по-прежнему стоял на каминной полке. Скрипка, заботливо спрятанная в футляр, лежала на его любимом кресле. Шерлок понял, как он соскучился по этой квартире, и насколько ему не хватало музыки. Он снял куртку, повесил её на вешалку, потом достал скрипку из футляра, приложил к плечу и начал играть.


	11. Возвращение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Каприз №5 Паганини (Эдвин Мартон):   
> http://poiskm.com/song/25551346-Edvin-Marton-Nikolo-Paganini-Kapriz-5

Джон подошёл к двери, чуть дрогнувшей рукой вставил ключ в замок, и понял, что было не заперто. Толкнув дверь, он ступил внутрь, и сразу же услышал звуки скрипки, доносившиеся сверху. Джон замер на пороге, ещё не успев толком удивиться. Кто мог посягнуть на святое, на скрипку Шерлока?! Это был каприз №5 Паганини, произведение трудное даже для профессионального скрипача. Мелодия то ускорялась, то замедлялась, то взлетала к небесам, то стремительно падала вниз, как и судьба великого Маэстро. Во время очередного ускорения темпа мелодии Джон стремительно взбежал по ступеням наверх и, оказавшись в дверном проёме, увидел стоящего к нему спиной Шерлока со скрипкой в руках. Сначала Джон не поверил своим глазам, решив, что подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку, но тут Шерлок, почувствовав на своей спине чей-то взгляд, обернулся, и мелодия резко оборвалась. 

Джон сделал пару медленных шагов вперёд, замер на месте, зажмурился на пару секунд, затем открыл глаза и снова увидел Шерлока, на губах которого играла едва заметная улыбка. Почему-то именно эта улыбка и уверила Джона в реальности происходящего.

\- Ты? Живой? – Чуть слышно спросил Джон.

\- Конечно, живее не бывает, - ответил Шерлок, положил скрипку и смычок на кресло и сделал шаг навстречу ему.

Больше одного шага он не успел сделать, поскольку Джон налетел на него со стремительностью тропического ливня, повис на шее, поцеловал в одну щёку, в другую, прижался своими губами к его губам, внезапно смутился своего порыва, отстранился, повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Всё это было так неожиданно, что Шерлок только и смог выдохнуть:

\- Ого…

Джон тут же пожалел о своей несдержанности, поняв, что выдал себя с головой, и почувствовал, что краснеет. Это было невероятно. Он был уверен, что утратил способность краснеть ещё в средней школе.

Шерлок обхватил Джона за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Джон боялся поднять глаза и встретиться с ним взглядом, ведь если это произойдёт, то проницательный Шерлок тут же прочтёт его душу как открытую книгу, и тогда не удастся ничего скрыть. А что за этим может последовать? Этого Джон опасался больше всего. Ведь, какие бы не чувства они друг к другу теперь не испытывали, они по-прежнему были братьями.

Шерлок медленно и очень нежно провёл пальцами по губам Джона, спрашивая:

\- Что это было?

И тут Джон разозлился. По какому праву Шерлок смеет задавать ему подобные вопросы! Ведь именно он, Джон, имеет полное право призвать брата к ответу за его художества:

\- Нет, это ты скажи мне, что это было?! Что за шоу ты для всех устроил?! – Он ударил Шерлока кулаком в грудь, потом снова, и снова. – Как ты мог поступить так со мной?! Как ты мог так поступить со всеми нами?! Бессердечный эгоист!.. – На этих словах Джон неожиданно для себя заплакал.

Шерлок обнял его, ничего не говоря, просто позволяя выплакаться, выпустить наружу всю боль, с которой Джон жил в течение последних месяцев.

 

А потом они долго сидели на кухне и пили чай с разным мелким съестным мусором (печенье, вафли, конфеты - всё равно что, лишь бы хрустело на зубах) и лишь изредка бросали друг на друга осторожные взгляды. Их ситуацию можно было назвать так же, как старый итальянский фильм «Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю». Теперь они оба знали сокровенные тайны друг друга, но не торопились озвучивать свои знания. Наконец, когда последний кусок печенья был отправлен в рот, а от огромного количества выпитого чая начало булькать в животе, Шерлок не выдержал и озвучил свою догадку:

\- Мои старые тетради. Так ты узнал?

\- Да, - ответил Джон и не стал задавать встречный вопрос, поскольку знал, что выдал себя теми поцелуями. – Нужно сообщить Майкрофту, что ты жив.

\- Уже сообщил, а ещё Лестрейду и некоторым другим людям.

\- Значит, я – последний, кому ты соизволил сообщить? – Обиделся Джон.

\- Я не мог тебе просто позвонить, как им. Зато ты первый, к кому я пришёл. Представляешь свою реакцию, если бы я позвонил тебе? Наверняка ты счёл бы это звонком с того света.

Джон кивнул, вынужденный согласиться с его логикой. Он подумал, что реши Шерлок позвонить ему по телефону, то наверняка посчитал бы себя сумасшедшим и добровольно пошёл сдаваться в ближайшую психушку. Это в лучшем случае, а в худшем… брр, в доме полно оружия. Он осмелился поднять на брата взгляд. Изменился. Щёки слегка ввалились (ну да, никто ведь не следил, чтобы он не забывал поесть), между бровями пролегло несколько мелких морщинок, синие тени появились под глазами (похоже на то, что спать он в последнее время тоже забывал) и очень бледная, почти белая, кожа. Но все эти изменения сделали его ещё привлекательнее. Радость, нежность, граничащая с физической болью, любовь, опасения за их будущее – всё это перемешалось сейчас в душе Джона и было написано на его лице. Помимо его воли, рука Джона потянулась, чтобы погладить Шерлока по щеке.

\- Такой бледный. Ты что в подвале просидел всё это время?

\- Типа того, - Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, прищурил лучащиеся глаза, и, накрыв руку Джона своей, задержал её, прижимаясь к ней щекой.

Джон попытался забрать руку. Шерлок позволил ему отнять её от щеки, но не выпустил, напротив, он накрыл второй своей рукой и стал поглаживать пальцами, потом прижался губами к ладони. Джон чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений. Ему никогда в жизни не целовали руку. Оказалось, что это почти так же приятно, как и поцелуи в губы. Он окончательно смутился и решил продолжить разговор, одновременно пытаясь вытащить свою руку из рук Шерлока:

\- Думаю, что тебе следует чаще выходить из дому, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и принять немножко ультрафиолета на свою кожу.

\- Я постараюсь, особенно если ты будешь меня сопровождать, - ответил Шерлок, и, наконец, отпустил руку Джона. 

Джон кивнул, подумав, что не хочет ни на миг расставаться с братом, и в то же время, понимая, что им следует соблюдать определённую осторожность, поскольку их взаимное притяжение было слишком сильным. 

 

Прошло две недели. Оказалось, что для получения новых документов, даже при наличии такого количества связей, как у Шерлока, требуется гораздо больше времени, чем он предполагал. Погода окончательно испортилась: похолодало, с неба периодически срывался то дождь, то мокрый снег. Верный своему решению, Джон старался держать дистанцию. Шерлок, в свою очередь, чтобы отвлечься, с головой погрузился в новое расследование. Странное самоубийство паренька из вполне благополучной семьи в итоге, как он и предполагал (в очень уж аккуратной позе лежал труп, когда его обнаружили), оказалось убийством, совершённым его близким другом.

 

Джон был растерян, когда осознал, что испытывает к Шерлоку не только родственные чувства. Пока он был уверен в том, что Шерлок мёртв, это было плохо, аморально, но не критично, поскольку эти чувства Джона не касались никого, кроме него самого. Всё переменилось, когда Шерлок вернулся живой, здоровый, и ещё прекраснее, чем в тех странных снах нескольких месяцев одинокой жизни Джона. Теперь же он был ошеломлён происходящим в его душе в присутствии Шерлока, но полон решимости удержать их отношения в прежних рамках.

Однако это оказалось весьма непросто, поскольку он часто ловил себя на мысли, что ему хотелось подойти к брату, обнять его, прижаться губами к родинкам на его шее, столь соблазнительно выглядывающим из-под вечно расстёгнутого воротника рубашки или хотя бы зарыться носом в эти шелковистые кудри и вдыхать его запах, пока не закружится голова. В такие моменты он недоумевал, как Шерлок держался столько времени, если уже давно испытывал к нему нечто подобное. Но если Шерлок мог справиться со своими чувствами, то и он сможет.

Шерлоку было не легче. Теперь, когда он понял, что Джон испытывает к нему, это усилило то, что чувствовал он сам. И вместе с тем, он понимал, что это ненормально, неправильно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Шерлок видел душевные метания Джона и понимал, что не стоит сейчас делать ничего, что могло бы спугнуть его, чтобы он снова не захотел съехать с Бейкер-стрит. Вместе с тем Шерлока влекло к Джону с каждым днём всё сильнее, и всё больше сил приходилось прикладывать для того, чтобы этому сопротивляться. Но всякий раз, когда он уже готов был сдаться и пойти на поводу у своих желаний, лишь только он собирался приблизиться к Джону, тот словно чувствовал это и ускользал от него. Шерлок и сам до конца не понимал, на что он надеялся: на то, что их чувства угаснут или же на то, что однажды они оба устанут бороться с собой и поддадутся им.

Иногда Джону казалось, что Шерлок направляется к нему с явным желанием обнять и поцеловать его. Тогда он выполнял обходной манёвр и срочно отправлялся в магазин или по каким-то выдуманным либо реальным делам и несколько часов не возвращался домой. Порой по ночам, когда ему подолгу не удавалось уснуть из-за навязчивых видений, ему приходилось, как в юности, избавляться от скопившегося напряжения, трогая себя и представляя, что это делает тот, кто постоянно занимал его мысли. Он не подозревал, что в то же время этажом ниже, в своей спальне, этому же занятию тихо, как мышка, предаётся Шерлок, разум которого в очередной раз капитулировал перед потребностями тела.

Иногда Джона посещали мысли о том, что было бы благоразумнее ему куда-нибудь съехать с этой квартиры, но стоило представить, что он не сможет каждый день видеть Шерлока, как эти мысли тотчас же исчезали. Он настолько соскучился по брату, когда считал его мёртвым, что теперь не в силах был отказаться быть с ним рядом. Эти силы притяжения и отталкивания разрывали на части его душу.

Да, тормоза пока работали у них обоих, но тормоза - такая ненадёжная вещь, могут отказать в самый неподходящий момент. Порой у Джона возникало чувство, что он пытается остановить машину, несущуюся на бешеной скорости по обледеневшей дороге...


	12. Не говори мне «нет»

Так продолжалось ещё две недели. Каждый нерв Шерлока, казалось, был натянут, как струна. Джон постоянно был напряжён, как сжатая пружина, он держался на расстоянии от брата, стараясь не позволять ни себе, ни ему никаких вольностей. Джон даже вздрагивал, если их руки случайно соприкасались в моменты, когда он передавал ему мобильный или чашку с кофе, и спешил отойти. Лишь этим вечером, когда они разговаривали в такси, возвращаясь домой, Джон повёл себя несколько иначе.

\- Сегодня ты мог поймать из-за меня пулю. Зачем было так рисковать? – Упрекнул его Шерлок.

\- Если ты так беспокоишься обо мне, то зачем тогда сам постоянно рискуешь? – Вопросом на вопрос ответил Джон. - Зачем вынуждаешь снова и снова спасать тебя? В конце концов, гоняться за вооружённым преступником должны были полицейские, это – их работа.

\- Ты же их видел. Ползают как сонные мухи и действуют по принципу: «Команды думать не было». А риск – неотъемлемая часть моей работы, хотя нет, это у полицейских работа, а для меня - вся жизнь, которая без него была бы слишком пресной, – глаза Шерлока блестели, на щеках проступил лёгкий румянец, как происходило всегда, когда он был чем-то крайне увлечён.

Джон невольно залюбовался братом. Всё его лицо сейчас сияло внутренним светом. Похоже, именно такие моменты опасности, когда он ходил по краю, подвергая себя смертельному риску, позволяли Шерлоку по-настоящему почувствовать вкус жизни, и это заставляло его ненадолго выглянуть из-под привычной маски. Джон протянул руку, чтобы пригладить его растрепавшиеся во время погони волосы.

Шерлок заметил этот полный любви взгляд и перехватил его руку, сжимая в своей. Это рукопожатие сказало обоим больше, чем все слова, что они могли позволить себе произнести. Джон отодвинулся и стал увлечённо смотреть в окно, но руки не убрал, однако Шерлок был рад даже такой малости. Вскоре каждый из них почувствовал, как тело наливается приятной истомой и непреодолимым желанием более тесного контакта.

 

Молли Хупер была терпеливой, она умела ждать, но в тот вечер, после месяца изматывающего то беспокойством, то надеждами ожидания, она решила больше не ждать милостей от природы в лице Шерлока и проявить инициативу. В конце концов, может быть, Шерлок просто слишком занят после своего возвращения из мёртвых, поэтому не звонит и не заходит к ней. Она надела самое лучшее своё платье, поверх него – новое пальто, и отправилась на Бейкер-стрит, не став предварительно звонить, поскольку тогда Шерлок мог бы найти предлог, чтобы отказаться от встречи.

Опьяневшие всего лишь от пожатия их рук Джон и Шерлок, войдя в квартиру с удивлением обнаружили там незваную гостью, которую впустила миссис Хадсон. Это было словно ведро ледяной воды на голову. Они понимали, что нежданный гость на самом деле был сейчас очень кстати, чтобы не позволить им совершить ошибку, но оба испытывали чувство досады, поскольку вечер был испорчен. Теперь придётся несколько часов терпеть общество Молли, пока ей не надоест или пока один из них не придумает, как можно её спровадить.

Молли рассчитывала, что Шерлок уделит ей внимание, но он сидел на диване, сосредоточенно уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, и не обращал на неё внимания. Шерлок надеялся, что Молли вскоре надоест его безразличие, и она уйдёт, но она оказалась крайне непонятливой и продолжала без умолку болтать, несмотря на то, что её никто не слушал. Она не понимала причин столь холодного приёма. Откуда ей было знать, что с самого начала она была лишь фигурой в игре, которую вёл Шерлок? Он почти не смотрел на неё, но она заметила, как они с Джоном без конца переглядывались: они снова вели свой привычный безмолвный диалог.

Джон слегка передвинулся в кресле и нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, уголок его рта едва заметно дёрнулся. Джон как будто спрашивал брата:

\- Ну, когда же она уйдёт? Зачем вообще она сюда пришла?

В ответ Шерлок сделал неуловимое движение бровями и бросил на него растерянный взгляд, как бы оправдываясь:

\- Я не виноват. Она сама ко мне пришла.

Впервые за долгие годы у Шерлока появилась не только надежда на взаимность, но и редкие проблески этой самой взаимности со стороны Джона. Он только начинал оттаивать и проявлять свои чувства к брату, и теперь нельзя было делать ничего, что могло бы оттолкнуть его. Меньше всего Шерлок хотел сейчас вызвать ревность Джона, боясь разрушить эти новые, только зарождающиеся взаимоотношения, порвать ту тонкую нить, что протянулась сегодня между ними.

Молли стала терять терпение, она села на диван и попыталась обнять Шерлока. Он уклонился и отсел чуть дальше, но Молли была настроена решительно, она придвинулась и растрепала его волосы. Шерлок резко от неё отшатнулся, зато Джон, до этого спокойно сидевший в кресле, подался вперёд и зыркнул на неё так, будто хотел убить. Шерлок перехватил этот взгляд, слегка прищурил глаза и сделал движение рукой, словно хотел успокоить брата. От Молли не укрылось то, каким взглядом Шерлок при этом смотрел на Джона, в этом взгляде были любовь и обожание. На неё он никогда так не смотрел. «Нет, этого не может быть. Наверное, мне всё это кажется», – подумала Молли и стала приглядываться к братьям с большим вниманием. Эти их взгляды! Они продолжали ими обмениваться, невзирая на её присутствие.

Нет, ей не кажется. Молли, наконец, прозрела, поняв, что Шерлок просто-напросто использовал её. Она побледнела, потом покраснела. Это было не просто обидно, она была оскорблена до глубины души и не смогла сдержаться:

\- Так вот, значит какова твоя благодарность за всё, что я сделала для тебя?! Теперь ты видеть меня не желаешь, я уже не нужна тебе! А я-то думала, почему ты меня не хочешь. А ты, оказывается, хочешь его, – каждая её фраза была пощёчиной, от которой к щекам Шерлока приливала кровь. Он уже набирал в грудь воздуха для ответной тирады. - Так зачем же ты давал мне надежду, морочил голову?! Вот и трахался бы со своим братцем, извращенец! А я больше не желаю быть ширмой, за которой вы прячетесь! – Молли всхлипнула, схватила свою сумочку, пальто и бросилась к двери.

Шерлок вскочил и хотел было её догнать, но Джон остановил его:

\- Не стоит, она сейчас слишком зла на тебя. Может быть, потом она простит тебя. Лучше тебе поговорить с ней позже, когда она успокоится. Представь, девушка верила, что нравится тебе, строила планы на будущее, а потом узнала, что ты использовал её в своих интересах. Ты поступил с ней непорядочно. Сейчас ей слишком больно, вот и наговорила кучу грубостей. Наверняка, она будет потом сожалеть о своих словах.

\- Джон – ты хороший, добрый человек, который верит в людей и видит только их светлую сторону. Ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего, а я не такой, как ты. Я вижу людей насквозь, со всеми их страстишками и тайными пороками. Я часто использую людей, чтобы добиться желаемого, играя на их слабостях, ведь это так просто… - Шерлок слегка усмехнулся невесёлой улыбкой.

\- Что бы ты ни говорил о себе, но я знаю, что ты - хороший человек. Ведь ты помогаешь людям, – с горячностью сказал Джон. - Почему ты не позволяешь им видеть то хорошее, что есть в тебе? Всё время упорно отгораживаешься от окружающих маской цинизма и равнодушия. Ты ещё не устал носить её?

\- Если люди будут видеть во мне хорошее, то они будут ждать этого от меня, а я не желаю соответствовать чьим-либо ожиданиям. А маска – она уже часть меня, без неё будет слишком больно… - Сейчас Шерлок говорил правду и выглядел как никогда открытым и даже немного трогательно-беззащитным.

Джон подошёл и обнял его. Он привык считать младшего брата сильным, эгоистичным, заносчивым, не подозревая о том, что за всем этим тщательно выстроенным фасадом скрывается ранимая душа.

Шерлок стоял, боясь пошевелиться, опасаясь словом или жестом испортить этот момент нежданного блаженства, и лишь пристально смотрел сверху вниз на брата. Этот взгляд проникал в душу Джона, завораживая, гипнотизируя его, и он не смог больше сопротивляться магии этого взгляда. Его здравый смысл подал прошение об отставке. Не вполне осознавая, зачем он это делает, Джон встал на цыпочки и потянулся к губам Шерлока. Шерлок тут же сделал встречное движение, стремительно сокращая то незначительное расстояние, что оставалось между ними. Их губы встретились, и с каждым их соприкосновением, с каждым движением своего языка по дёснам и нёбу Шерлока, с каждым движением его языка внутри своего рта Джон медленно, но верно терял остатки благоразумия, плывя по течению страсти. Шерлок обнял его сначала осторожно, а потом всё сильнее и сильнее прижимая к себе.

Шерлок с удивлением ощутил неукротимое желание и сильнейшее возбуждение, нараставшие в нём, отключавшие его разум, выпуская наружу первобытные инстинкты. Забыв обо всём, что сдерживало его, он начал снимать одежду с Джона, одновременно делая маленькие шаги в сторону дивана (до спальни было слишком далеко), и увлекая его за собой. Как удачно, что сейчас на Джоне не было одного из его привычных свитеров, лишь рубашка. Душа Шерлока ликовала, ведь сейчас сбывалась самая безумная его мечта.

Джон почувствовал горячую волну, прокатившуюся по его телу, от которой подкашивались коленки, которая лишала его воли, из-за чего он не стал сопротивляться, когда понял, что Шерлок раздевает его. Он сам, в свою очередь, стал помогать Шерлоку избавляться от одежды. Джон был во власти целой гаммы этих новых мощных чувств и ощущений настолько, что утратил свою привычную осторожность и все свои благие намерения. Потому что ощущения от этих поцелуев и объятий были намного сильнее, чем всё то, что он когда-либо чувствовал с женщинами.

И вот уже они полностью обнажённые упали на диван и покатились по нему, продолжая целоваться и обниматься. Только теперь, когда их сплетённые тела больше не разделяла преграда в виде одежды, они чувствовали на порядок больше удовольствия от каждого прикосновения друг к другу. Все ощущения обострились до предела. Правая нога Шерлока была закинута поверх ног лежавшего на боку Джона, а руки обхватили его плечи, пальцы его непроизвольно сжимались, оставляя на коже отметины. Оба прерывисто дышали, изнемогая от желания и постанывая от наслаждения, не в силах прервать этот бесконечный глубокий поцелуй. Два сердца колотились в едином бешеном ритме.

Пальцы Шерлока заскользили по груди Джона, лаская его, изучая его. Джон не думал ни о чём, ощущая лишь нарастающее возбуждение от этих обжигающих прикосновений тонких пальцев нервных рук. Руки Шерлока слегка дрожали от волнения и нетерпения. Пальцы правой руки Шерлока нащупали шрам от пули под левой ключицей Джона. Он оторвался от губ Джона, чтобы приникнуть губами к этому шраму, и это стало его ошибкой.

Потому что, едва Джон получил пару секунд передышки, он осознал, что с ними происходит, и был потрясён этим. Они лежали обнаженные, обнимая и лаская друг друга. Рука Шерлока ползла вверх по бедру Джона, а губы целовали его сосок, вызывая невыносимое приятно-щекотное ощущение, затем его губы заскользили дальше вниз. Похоже, что Шерлок всерьёз намеревался заняться с ним сексом. И он, Джон, всего пару секунд назад настолько забылся, что был почти не против. Что?! Ключевое слово «почти». Всё это было слишком неправильно, должно быть, они сошли с ума, если дошли до такого. Когда Джон понял это, то нашёл в себе силы сказать:

\- Остановись, пожалуйста, мы не должны этого делать.

\- Почему? Я же вижу, что ты хочешь этого не меньше меня, - срывающимся голосом произнёс Шерлок, глядя на него своими бездонными глазами, блестевшими сейчас по-особенному, наполненными счастьем.

\- Хочу. Но в отличие от тебя я помню, что мы с тобой братья, а значит, не должны этого делать, - настаивал Джон.

\- Я тоже это помню. Всегда. И от этого мне ещё тяжелее, - с этими словами Шерлок отпустил Джона и отвернулся от него, тяжело дыша.

\- Мне лучше уйти, - сделал вывод Джон, пытаясь понять, где искать свою одежду.

\- Нет, Джон, не уходи, пожалуйста, давай просто немного полежим, обнявшись, - попросил Шерлок тоном маленького обиженного мальчика, который просит у мамы ещё одну конфетку. – Ну, хоть ещё минуточку.

\- Нет, Шерлок, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что мы с тобой не сможем просто лежать, поэтому я и должен сейчас уйти. Мы и так уже зашли слишком далеко, - заключил Джон и встал.

Шерлок сел на диване, подтянув колени к подбородку.

\- Почему это происходит со мной? Ну почему это происходит с нами?! Джон, скажи, а если бы мы не были братьями, то тогда ты смог бы?.. – В голосе Шерлока было столько боли, что Джон чуть не дрогнул, и чуть было не вернулся к нему.

\- Не знаю. Наверное… Я думаю, да. Но мы братья, и твой вопрос не имеет смысла. Прости...

Разыскав свою одежду, он оделся, а Шерлок продолжал сидеть в той же позе.

\- Может быть, ты оденешься, – сказал, наконец, Джон.

\- А кого это волнует?

\- Меня. 

\- Ну, что ж, спасибо на добром слове, я рад, что я тебя волную, - с горькой усмешкой сказал Шерлок.

 

Джон вышел из дома, понимая, что им с Шерлоком больше нельзя оставаться наедине, потому что всё то, что накопилось в них обоих, в любой момент могло взорваться и лишить их самоконтроля. Сегодня они были на грани. И, если он останется в этой квартире ещё хотя бы на один день или на одну ночь, то нет никакой гарантии, что они эту грань не преступят. И кем они после этого станут в глазах общества и в своих собственных? Ведь, несмотря на все резкие заявления Шерлока, у него, как и у Джона, тоже были моральные принципы. А сегодня они едва не попрали все мыслимые и немыслимые моральные принципы, божеские и человеческие. Джон удивился этому слову, проскользнувшему в его мыслях. В силу своего воспитания и образования он никогда не был религиозным. Разве что в армии иногда по воскресеньям в качестве культурной программы посещал проповеди полкового капеллана. И вот он, результат этих проповедей…

Ему стало ясно, что в данной ситуации нужно срочно что-то менять. «Мне нужно снова уехать, причём как можно дальше», - подумал он и, поймав такси, поехал ночевать к Майкрофту.

 

Тем временем, по-прежнему голый Шерлок сводил счёты со стеной, нещадно колотя её кулаками. Ну почему мир так устроен?! Почему все, кроме него могут быть счастливы, а ему приходится испытывать такие мучения?! Умом он понимал, почему Джон остановил его, но от этого было не легче. Тем более, что он и сам понимал недопустимость подобных отношений между братьями. Понимал, но при этом едва не преступил эту черту.

Он сбил костяшки пальцев в кровь, но это не помогло ему успокоиться. Тогда он вскочил и достал пистолет, выпустил всю обойму в стену, потом – запасную. Тоже безрезультатно. Когда нечем стало стрелять, он отбросил бесполезный пистолет. Раздался звон битого стекла. Ну, конечно, пистолет угодил в средоточие колбочек в его химическом уголке. Стоило одеться, ведь в любой момент могла появиться миссис Хадсон, интересующаяся, по какому поводу была пальба. Вместо этого Шерлок пошёл в свою спальню и рухнул ничком на кровать.


	13. Не могу сказать «прощай»

Шерлок надеялся, что на следующий день Джон вернётся, но тот не вернулся ни завтра, ни послезавтра и даже не отвечал на многочисленные его звонки. Без Джона квартира на Бейкер-стрит превратилась в клетку, по которой Шерлок метался подобно дикому тигру, впервые попавшему в неволю. Все попытки заняться работой оказывались бесплодными, поскольку он всё время отвлекался на мысли о них с Джоном. Шерлок выбирался из дома только в Скотленд-Ярд, и то лишь для того, чтобы переругаться со всеми, кто попадётся на его пути. Даже бедной миссис Хадсон доставалось за её безобидные замечания.

Он отправлял Джону по двадцать SMS за день. Джон отвечал лишь на некоторые из них, да и то кратко: «Да», «Нет», «Хорошо», «Скоро». Шерлок дошёл даже до того, что считал дни, проведенные без Джона. Он отсутствовал уже неделю, восемь дней, девять… На десятый день Джон вернулся, но сообщил такое, от чего все радужные надежды Шерлока, появившиеся при виде него, лопнули как мыльный пузырь:

\- Сегодня вечером я улетаю в Сан-Франциско. Я списался с одним из своих сокурсников, работающим в Медицинском центре проблем ветеранов. Там как раз есть вакансия хирурга, и меня готовы взять на работу, поскольку он разрекламировал меня как опытного врача. Не говори пока Майкрофту, иначе он будет волноваться и снова попытается меня отговорить. Я сам ему сообщу уже оттуда.

\- Не уезжай, пожалуйста, только не делай этого снова. Я не смогу без тебя жить, - в это сложно было поверить, но у Шерлока были такие глаза, словно он вот-вот заплачет.

\- Но ведь со мной ты тоже жить не сможешь, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему, - тихо и спокойно, но в то же время достаточно твёрдо, словно обращаясь к ребёнку, произнёс Джон.

\- Почему именно сегодня? Отложи отъезд хотя бы на несколько дней, - Шерлок был настолько выбит из колеи, что тон его стал просительным.

\- А какой в этом смысл? Чтобы мы с тобой дольше мучились? Лучше отрезать всё сразу, чем медленно и по частям, - Джон был непреклонен.

Шерлок подошёл к Джону с явным намерением его обнять.

\- Нет, Шерлок, не надо, пожалуйста, я и так с трудом держусь, - сказал Джон, подозрительно шмыгая носом. – У меня мало времени. Мне нужно собрать вещи. Мой рейс вылетает из Хитроу в 18:05.

Шерлок надел пальто, схватил шарф и быстро пошёл в сторону выхода.

\- Эй, ты куда? – Крикнул ему в спину Джон.

\- Пойду, погуляю, не могу смотреть, как ты будешь собирать вещи.

\- Ты вернёшься проводить меня?

\- Зачем? Ты ведь сам сказал, что лучше отрезать всё сразу, - бросил напоследок Шерлок, зная, что тем самым делает больно Джону, но не в силах сдержать сарказм.

 

Шерлок бесцельно бродил по улицам в течение нескольких часов, думая о том, за что же ему достались такая любовь и такое несчастье, ведь насколько проще было бы ему жить, не приключись с ним этого. Он просто шёл, куда ноги несут, постоянно размышляя над тем, какой выход возможен из этой ситуации, и не находя его, не зная, как удержать Джона, и стоит ли его удерживать. Он не обращал внимания ни на замёрзшие из-за забытых дома перчаток руки, ни на мокрый снег, щедро сыпавшийся с хмурого неба, и покрывавший его волосы серебристой шапочкой. Внезапно что-то на периферии поля зрения привлекло его внимание, он остановился и, оглядевшись вокруг, с удивлением обнаружил себя перед домом Майкрофта. Случай или совпадение? Обычно он прекрасно ориентировался в Лондоне и мог добраться из одного пункта в другой по кратчайшему маршруту. Неужели он подсознательно хотел прийти именно сюда? С минуту он простоял в нерешительности, потом всё же решил войти, раз уж ноги сами привели его к этому дому. 

 

Джон вяло копался, всякий раз застывая с очередной деталью одежды в руках, не в состоянии решить, понадобится ли это ему в Америке. Он понял, что на самом деле ему нужно совсем немногое. Лучше будет на новом месте обзавестись новыми вещами вместо старых, которые навевали бы массу воспоминаний. А что тогда делать со старыми, не оставлять же их у Шерлока? Перевозить их к Майкрофту не было времени, да и смысла тоже. Джон подумал, что если уж избавляться от своей прежней жизни хирургическим путём, то выбросить уже ненужные ему вещи будет единственно верным решением. Он принялся носить их в мусорный контейнер на улице. 

Всё валилось из рук. Мысли его снова и снова возвращались к их последнему разговору с братом. Джону, хоть он и понимал, что так было лучше для них обоих, было обидно, что Шерлок был с ним столь резок, что он так внезапно ушёл, даже толком не попрощавшись. Закончив со сборами, он окинул последним взглядом жилище, где столько всего пережил. 

Квартира выглядела, как после погрома, и этот погром был, конечно же, делом рук Шерлока. Если бы Джон не должен был торопиться на самолёт, то он бы не выдержал и стал бы наводить порядок. Нет, пожалуй, всё же стоит собрать битое стекло, чтобы Шерлок случайно не порезался. За этим занятием его застала миссис Хадсон и тут же принялась кудахтать, усугубляя и без того отвратительное настроение Джона:

\- Джон, мальчик мой, неужели ты нас покидаешь?

\- Да, миссис Хадсон, я улетаю в Америку, - пришлось ответить Джону.

\- Как же мы тут без тебя? Ты хоть немного сдерживал Шерлока, при тебе был относительный порядок. Он же теперь мне всю квартиру разнесёт, уже начал. То стреляет посреди ночи, то бьёт посуду, то всю ночь носится, топая, как стадо слонов.

\- Но ведь жил же он как-то здесь без меня раньше? – Это было единственное, что смог ей ответить Джон, прежде чем к горлу подкатил комок.

Пожилая женщина обняла его, как сына:

\- Пожалуйста, возвращайся поскорее. Я буду ждать тебя.

\- Простите меня, миссис Хадсон, я очень тороплюсь, мне ещё нужно вызвать такси, - выдавил из себя Джон, понимая, что вот-вот расплачется и ещё сильнее расстроит этим добрую женщину.

\- Да-да, конечно, - сказала она и чмокнула его на прощанье в лоб.

Джон вызвал такси. Через десять минут оно уже стояло под домом, а Шерлок так и не вернулся. Джон тяжело вздохнул и, взяв сумки, спустился вниз.

 

Дверь открыла Антея, и сразу же кинулась за полотенцем, которым принялась вытирать голову Шерлока, приговаривая:

\- Шерлок, ты такой же, как Майкрофт, совсем не заботишься о своём здоровье. Он со своей вечной занятостью и пренебрежением к советам врачей уже довёл себя до того, что свалился с ангиной. Сейчас я напою тебя горячим чаем. Наверное, стоит добавить туда ложечку рома.

Она усадила его в гостиной и принесла туда поднос с горячим крепким чаем и восхитительные свежеиспеченные булочки, при виде которых у Шерлока заурчало в животе. Поняв, насколько он был голоден, Шерлок принялся уничтожать мучное, запивая ароматным чаем, от которого по телу разливалось тепло. Ему стало вдруг так хорошо и спокойно в этом доме, где он провёл своё детство. Так приятно было почувствовать чью-то любовь и заботу. Глядя на то, с какой жадностью Шерлок поглощает сдобу, Антея спросила:

\- Шерлок, скажи честно, когда ты в последний раз ел?

\- Не помню, - ответил он честно, поскольку привык не обращать внимания на подобные мелочи, как чувство голода.

\- Ты должен остаться и поужинать с нами. Возражения не принимаются, - сказала Антея и отправилась на кухню за добавкой.

В гостиную вошёл Майкрофт, одетый в тёплый домашний халат, с повязанным на шее шарфом. Ангина была их «любимой» семейной болезнью, и почему-то обходила стороной лишь Джона. Шерлок заметил слегка припухшие веки брата и понял, что тот спал, считая сон самым лучшим из лекарств.

Майкрофт удивился этому нежданному появлению Шерлока, хотя после аналогичного появления Джона чуть больше недели назад, скорее всего, оно было закономерным. За всё время своего пребывания в его доме Джон так и не ответил, почему он так скоропостижно съехал от Шерлока.

\- Здравствуй, Майкрофт.

\- Здравствуй, Шерлок. 

Сначала они, как водится у благовоспитанных англичан, поговорили о погоде и о здоровье. Шерлок ничего не говорил о цели своего визита, и Майкрофту оставалось лишь строить догадки. Шерлок редко заходил к нему даже по делу и никогда – просто так. Майкрофт беспокоился о непутёвом, как он считал, младшем брате. Он полагал, что Шерлок с его блестящим умом и обширными знаниями мог сделать великолепную карьеру, если бы только этого захотел. Но он не хотел. А чего же он хотел, Майкрофт не мог понять уже много лет. Шерлок был абсолютно непредсказуем, никого не подпускал близко к себе и никогда не позволял проявлять о себе заботу. Он всегда был закрытым и ершистым. Можно было лишь издали следить за ним и радоваться, что он направил свои таланты в созидательное русло, помогая полиции расследовать преступления, а не в разрушительное. Когда чай был допит, и Антея унесла поднос с чашками на кухню, Майкрофт, не очень-то надеясь на ответ, задал волновавший его вопрос:

\- Шерлок, что произошло у вас с Джоном, из-за чего он от тебя сбежал?

Шерлок замялся, не в силах сказать правду, и, не желая выдумывать более-менее правдоподобную версию. Но всё, что накипело у него на душе в последние дни, настойчиво требовало выхода, ему просто необходимо было с кем-то поговорить. Так почему-бы не поговорить с Майкрофтом? Поэтому он решился сделать признание брату, но начал издалека:

\- Еще тогда, когда я был школьником или студентом, ты часто говорил мне, что я могу с тобой обо всём поговорить, в том числе и о сексе. Тогда я не хотел с тобой говорить ни о чём подобном. Я хочу поговорить теперь. Но сначала я хочу задать тебе вопрос, как ты относишься к геям?

\- Как видишь, я давно женат, поэтому вполне очевидно, что я к ним не отношусь, - ответил Майкрофт с ироничной улыбкой.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, как бы ты отнёсся к тому, что твой ближайший родственник – гей? – С бесшабашностью обречённого продолжал гнуть свою линию Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, ты не встречался с девушками, так что я уже давно об этом подозревал. Если ты говоришь об этом теперь, это значит, что ты встретил кого-то особенного, кого-то, кого ты полюбил. И, если это так, то я рад за тебя, – Майкрофт искренне улыбнулся.

\- Погоди радоваться. Это ещё не всё, - прервал его Шерлок. - А как бы ты отнёсся к тому, что тот, кого я полюбил – мой родной брат?

\- Но я не гей… - начал бормотать шокированный Майкрофт.

\- Причём здесь ты! – Раздражённо перебил его Шерлок, молниеносно обнаруживший в этих словах отсутствие логики. - Я говорю о Джоне. Постой, почему ты сразу воспринял всё на свой счёт, даже не подумав о Джоне, хоть и спрашивал перед этим о том, что между нами произошло? Ответь мне!

\- Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то я должен буду нарушить слово, данное матери незадолго до её смерти, – сказал Майкрофт, чувствуя буквально физическое облегчение от снимаемой с плеч ноши и прерывисто вздыхая. – Дело в том, что Джон - сын друзей нашей семьи, его усыновили после гибели его родителей. Так что он тебе не брат. Не родной брат во всяком случае.

\- Что?! Так значит, мы не братья. Сколько лет я промучился из-за того, что ты молчал об этом! А ведь всё могло быть иначе, и Джон не уехал бы в Афганистан… Джон! Он же улетает сегодня в Сан-Франциско! – С этими словами Шерлок взглянул на свои наручные часы. 

До отлёта Джона было полтора часа. За это время в час пик ему ни за что не успеть добраться в Хитроу. А если он и доберётся, то всё равно будет поздно, Джон уже будет сидеть в самолёте. Но Шерлок всё равно вскочил с места, он не был бы собой, если бы не попытался остановить Джона.

\- Как улетает?! Почему я узнаю обо всём последним?! – воскликнул Майкрофт, но Шерлок не слушал его, он уже бежал по направлению к выходу. - Шерлок, я сожалею, что не сказал вам об этом раньше. 

Выскочив на улицу, Шерлок почти сразу поймал такси и, кинув водителю: «В Хитроу, как можно быстрее, плачу двойной счётчик», достал из кармана мобильный и стал названивать Джону. Тот не брал трубку, и Шерлок смачно выругался. В ход пошли SMS, но на них тоже не было ответа. Джон игнорировал его. Водитель оказался на редкость понятливым и азартным, и теперь увлечённо играл в главного героя фильма «Такси», нарушая все правила. Он мчался по направлению к Хитроу со значительным превышением скорости, но всё же недостаточно быстро. Шерлок ёрзал на пассажирском сидении, скрипел зубами и поминутно смотрел на часы.

 

В это время Джон, стоявший в очереди у стойки регистрации, услышал знакомую мелодию и понял, кто ему звонит, но не стал отвечать. Он не видел смысла в этом разговоре. Наверняка Шерлок снова попытается его отговорить от отъезда в США, а он уже всё решил. Недостаточно будет просто сменить квартиру, ведь их по-прежнему будет тянуть друг к другу, рано или поздно они захотят встретиться, и тогда… Лучше, если их будет разделять океан и весь американский континент. Нет, конечно, им от этого будет не лучше, но так будет правильно. Нужно постараться забыть об этом сумасшествии. Со временем боль должна утихнуть. Квакнул его мобильный, потом снова и снова. Это нетерпеливый Шерлок забрасывал его SMS сообщениями. Но Джон не стал их читать, ведь от этого стало бы ещё тяжелее.


	14. Аэропорт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Увертюра к фильму «Красная палатка» (Александр Зацепин):  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/no/mp3/muzika-aleksandra-zacepina-iz-kinofilma-krasnaa-palatka---uvertura

Такси застряло в очередной пробке. Шерлок видел, что ему ни за что не успеть до отлёта и понял, что придётся «брать помощь клуба». Логичнее всего было бы обратиться за помощью к Майкрофту, но Шерлок был слишком зол на него. Вместо этого он решил позвонить инспектору Лестрейду:

\- Лестрейд…

\- О, привет, Шерлок, у нас очередное запутанное дело, и я как раз собирался звонить… 

\- К чёрту ваши дела! – Грубо перебил его Шерлок. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Лестрейд настолько удивился, что даже не стал возмущаться по поводу того, что его так грубо прервали. Тем временем, Шерлок продолжал:

\- Я никогда ни о чём тебя не просил, а теперь прошу. Любой ценой задержи рейс BA-179777, вылетающий 18:05 из Хитроу. Хотя, нет. Лучше под любым предлогом (оружие, валюта, наркотики) сними с этого рейса Джона, а самолёт пусть летит. Сделаешь это?

\- Это так важно для тебя? 

\- Да, важнее не бывает.

\- Хорошо, Шерлок, я сделаю, – Грегори был до крайности удивлён и заинтригован. – Я позвоню тебе после этого.

Шерлок зашёл с телефона на сайт аэропорта и узнал, с какого терминала отправляется рейс на Сан-Франциско.

 

Такси затормозило на стоянке аэропорта и Шерлок, за мгновение до этого вручивший деньги водителю, выскочил из него. Он ворвался в здание аэропорта, мгновенно сориентировался, и побежал к первому терминалу. Лестрейд позвонил ему пять минут назад и сообщил, что выполнил его просьбу, а это значило, что Джон уже не улетит, и можно было не спешить. Но он всё равно бежал, хлопая полами своего расстёгнутого пальто, словно гигантская чёрная птица, разбегающаяся перед взлётом. Он хотел поскорее увидеть Джона и сообщить ему сенсационную новость. Скорость движения эскалатора была для него недостаточной, поэтому Шерлок взбежал по ступеням вверх, расталкивая людей.

Вот, наконец, первый терминал, справа по коридору административные службы, дверь с надписью: «вход только для сотрудников службы безопасности». Шерлок на минуту застыл перед ней, чтобы отдышаться, затем толкнул её и увидел взъерошенного, словно воробей в сырую погоду, Джона, которого грубо держали за руки сотрудники службы безопасности аэропорта. Джон повернул голову в сторону открывшейся двери и увидел Шерлока. В тот же момент на лице его сменилось несколько выражений: удивление, радость и возмущение. Джон понял, кто был организатором того, что его сняли с рейса и собирался высказать всё, что он думает по этому поводу, но не успел.

Показав сотрудникам службы безопасности свою идентификационную карту, Шерлок сказал:

\- Как вас и предупредили, я забираю его, – потом он повернулся к Джону и продолжил. – Прости, что тебе пришлось пережить несколько неприятных минут.

\- Ты не смог уговорить меня остаться, поэтому решил удержать силой?! – Возмутился Джон.

\- Нет, не совсем так. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Я должен сказать, что тебе не нужно уезжать. Майкрофт признался мне сегодня, что тебя усыновили, – заявил Шерлок. – Твоя настоящая фамилия Уотсон, мы с тобой не братья. Это всё меняет. Ты понимаешь это? 

На лице Джона снова пробежали, быстро сменяя друг друга, несколько выражений: недоверие, робкая надежда и радость. Радость победила. Повинуясь естественному порыву, Шерлок и Джон кинулись в объятия друг друга. Шерлок обхватил плечи Джона, а Джон, запустив руки под его любимое чёрное пальто, обнимал спину Шерлока, который целовал его в макушку, повторяя:

\- Мы не братья, не братья. Понимаешь, что это значит? Теперь мы сможем быть вместе, если ты, конечно, этого хочешь.

Джон поднял лицо и, посмотрев в эти такие родные и любимые серо-зелёные глаза, сказал:

\- Я хочу.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон.

\- И я люблю тебя, Шерлок.

Они снова обнялись. И им было всё равно, что на них смотрит масса народа.


	15. Теория и практика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Элвис Пресли «Can't help falling in love:  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/elvis-presley/mp3/cant-help-falling-in-love  
> видео:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAYp8HIfnHs

Джон недоумевал. Прошла неделя с того дня, как Шерлок снял его с рейса на Сан-Франциско, и в течение этой недели их отношения оставались братскими. Шерлок перешёл на странный режим: днём он спал, а ночью сидел в Интернете и изучал что-то с крайне увлечённым видом. Однако он не только не объяснил Джону, что за исследования сейчас проводит, но и практически не обращал на него внимания. «Ну вот, он стал прежним, поняв, что я теперь от него никуда не денусь, – подумал Джон. – А я-то боялся, что он накинется на меня, как только мы вернёмся домой, но, похоже, он боится не меньше моего». 

Джон занялся привычными делами: приведением в порядок разгромленной Шерлоком в его отсутствие квартиры, закупкой продуктов и приготовлением пищи. А ещё Джон съездил к Майкрофту, чтобы убедиться в том, что Шерлок сказал ему правду. Майкрофт не только подтвердил то, что они не братья, но и рассказал Джону о его родителях и показал их фотографии. Со старых фотографий на Джона смотрели светловолосый мужчина зрелого возраста и молоденькая улыбчивая брюнетка. Джону трудно было привыкнуть к мысли, что он приходится сыном этим незнакомым людям.

Шерлок не хотел спешить, потому что не хотел всё испортить, он опасался, что по какой-то причине Джон снова может отказать ему в последний момент. Им обоим нужно было время для того, чтобы свыкнуться с тем, кем они теперь были друг другу, вернее, кем уже не были. Потому что их настоящее, как и их будущее, всё ещё было не вполне определённым.

Шерлок осознавал свою неопытность, да и опыт Джона ограничивался лишь отношениями с женщинами, поэтому, прежде чем предпринять следующую попытку сближения, он решил основательно изучить теорию. Интернет предоставлял для этого обширные возможности: масса научно-популярных статей и книг, специализированные сайты с советами и рекомендациями, различные форумы с массой всевозможнейших вопросов и ответов. Оказалось, что это – целая наука. Наибольшее внимание Шерлок уделил советам для тех, у кого это в первый раз. Ох, там была прямо-таки подробная пошаговая инструкция по всему тому, что нужно делать и предостережения о том, чего ни в коем случае не нужно делать или говорить, чтобы не отпугнуть партнера. С прилежанием первоклассника Шерлок изучал эту науку.

Через неделю, ближе к вечеру, он решился начать выполнение пошаговых инструкций. Итак, пункт №1. Создать дома романтическую обстановку (рекомендовались свечи, полумрак, бутылка вина для снятия напряжения и романтическая музыка). Шерлок отправил Джона в супермаркет за вином и фруктами, а сам организовал интим: красный шелковый шарф, наброшенный на бра, создал рекомендуемый красный цвет освещения, свечи в виде разноцветных зверушек были размещены и зажжены на столе и подоконниках, из динамиков ноутбука зазвучали романтические баллады Элвиса, выбранные в качестве музыкального сопровождения.

Когда Джон вернулся домой и увидел столь необычную обстановку, он несколько растерялся и на миг даже подумал, что Шерлок снова решил притащить сюда женщину (это ведь Шерлок, от него всего можно ожидать). Он спросил:

\- Ты что, кого-то ждёшь?

На что тут же получил ответ:

\- Да, тебя. Причём уже много лет.

Джон понял, что сегодня это их затянувшееся ожидание закончится. Он заметил:

\- Тебе вовсе не нужно было для меня всё это устраивать.

Шерлок вздохнул, ведь было же у него предчувствие, что не стоит заниматься подобными глупостями. Слава Богу, он не додумался букет цветов заказать, то-то было бы смеху. В этот момент зазвучала «Can't help falling in love» и Джон отметил, что музыка подобрана очень удачно. Они сели за стол, на котором уже были предусмотрительно расставлены бокалы и тарелки. Джон достал бутылку красного вина, спрашивая:

\- Мы собираемся выпить за завершение этого ожидания?

\- Да, и за нас с тобой. 

 

Четверть часа спустя вино было выпито, фрукты съедены, а колени перестали дрожать. Шерлок встал из-за стола и подошёл ко всё ещё сидящему Джону, положил ему руки на плечи, склонился и очень осторожно поцеловал, а потом шепнул на ухо:   
\- Я ждал очень долго, но я могу подождать ещё, если ты не готов. 

Вместо ответа Джон прикрыл глаза и вернул ему более страстный поцелуй, и обхватил его руками за талию. Стоило им обняться и поцеловаться, как всё происходящее стало таким естественным и само собой разумеющимся, что, казалось, иначе и быть не могло. Они словно пили друг друга, не в силах утолить эту жажду соприкосновения губ. Шерлок прошёлся руками по груди и животу Джона, вытащил из брюк его рубашку и забрался под неё ладонями.

\- Наверное, нам стоит перебраться в спальню, чтобы не шокировать миссис Хадсон, если вдруг её принесёт нелёгкая, – подняв глаза, сказал Джон. – Ты ведь ничего не сказал ей о нас?

\- Нет, – покачал головой Шерлок. – Я как-то даже не подумал об этом, – и, продолжая целовать Джона, взял его за руку и увлёк в свою спальню. 

Вопрос: «раздеться или сам разденет?» был решён обоими в пользу оказания братской взаимопомощи. Тут произошла некоторая заминка. Из-за антиэротического свитера Джона им пришлось ненадолго прервать поцелуй, из-за чего они оба снова получили возможность мыслить более ясно и поняли, что сегодня собираются преступить черту, после которой дороги назад уже не будет, из-за чего ощутили некоторую неловкость и лёгкий мандраж. Хотя оба для себя решили, что сегодня дойдут до конца, и не собирались отступать, но всё равно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.

Только раздевшись, юркнув под одеяло и обнявшись, они снова почувствовали себя увереннее. Шерлок снова припал губами к губам Джона, понимая, что именно эти глубокие поцелуи лучше всего унимают волнение и возбуждают их одновременно. Шерлок понял, что пора преступать к пункту №2, прелюдии, в ходе которой следовало выявить расположение эрогенных зон партнёра и начать их стимулировать. Но не спрашивать же об этом напрямую?

Раньше Шерлок действовал интуитивно, а сейчас он старался придерживаться заранее намеченного плана. Он провёл рукой, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, по волосам партнёра, медленно опуская её вдоль линии шеи, провёл по груди, плавно спускаясь к животу. Миновав упругий живот, он перешёл к внутренней части бёдер, а затем провёл по ягодицам и плавно вернулся вверх по спине, касаясь каждого позвонка. Определить местонахождение искомых зон оказалось весьма затруднительно, поскольку Джон вздрагивал и прижимался к нему сильнее от каждого прикосновения. К тому же он сильно осложнял задачу Шерлока тем, что его руки проделывали нечто подобное, из-за чего Шерлок чувствовал себя так, будто его постоянно било электрическим током. Соблазн пойти на поводу у своих ощущений, и полностью отключить разум был слишком велик, но Шерлок собрал волю в кулак и запретил себе сегодня поддаваться искушению и позволить телу работать в автономном режиме. Может быть, он позволит это себе в следующий раз, но теперь для того, чтобы всё не испортить, он должен постараться сохранить ясность рассудка, хоть это и было так непросто. Он оторвался от губ любимого и провёл ими вниз по шее, то нежно целуя, то слегка покусывая её, потом проделал то же с плечами и предплечьями, удивившись неожиданно сильному отклику. Затем он перешёл к груди, уделив особое внимание соскам, где, подключив язык, задержался надолго.

Проложив цепочку из поцелуев вниз по животу Джона, Шерлок решил, что самое время перейти к пункту №3, оральному сексу. Стараясь не думать о своём нарастающем возбуждении, Шерлок облизал губы и сначала слегка коснулся ими, а потом и языком той части тела внизу живота, которая в китайском трактате «Дао любви» называется нефритовый стебель. Он пробежался лёгкими касаниями вдоль всего стебля, а потом попытался заглотнуть его, чем вызвал вздрагивания и стоны Джона. Затем Шерлок старательно принялся выполнять рекомендации, вычитанные им в статье одного женского журнала: облизывал, как мороженое, сосал, почти полностью заглатывал и щекотал языком уздечку. Именно в момент последнего действия Джон не выдержал:

\- Шер… – голос его внезапно оказался странно хриплым и непослушным. – Шерлок, где ты этому научился?

Шерлок поднял голову, встретился с ним глазами и честно ответил:

\- В интернете, – и сразу же продолжил щекочущее движение языком, вызвав серию новых стонов. Одновременно с этим он продолжил совершать лёгкие царапающие движения пальцами по икрам и бёдрам партнёра. 

Всякий раз, когда Джон начинал встречаться с новой дамой, ему приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы затащить её в кровать, потом возбудить, а теперь всё это проделывали с ним. Вначале он попытался вести себя привычным образом, но вскоре махнул на всё рукой и расслабился, позволив себе просто получать удовольствие. А когда Шерлок своими волшебными губами подвёл его к пику удовольствия, то он потерял всякую способность мыслить логически. Ощущение возбуждения, непереносимой щекотки и распирания изнутри всё нарастало, пока не стало просто невыносимым, и вот уже это вырвалось наружу вместе с криком. Джон несколько раз вздрогнул всем телом, испытав самый яркий в своей жизни оргазм.

Шерлок мысленно поздравил себя с победой, проглотив тёплую терпковатую сперму, и переместился так, чтобы обнять любимого. Некоторое время они просто лежали, обнявшись, но вскоре Шерлок решил, что теперь, когда он расслабил Джона, можно приступать к следующему пункту своей исследовательской программы. Не переставая обнимать Джона одной рукой, другой он стал гладить и сжимать его ягодицы, наблюдая за реакцией. Реакция оказалась положительной, Джон не напрягался. Тогда Шерлок провёл указательным пальцем вниз по ложбинке, погладил складочки, постепенно подбираясь к своей цели. Джон по-прежнему не пытался его остановить, и это было хорошим знаком. Тогда Шерлок смочил свой мизинец слюной и постепенно ввёл его внутрь. Джон выгнул спину и часто задышал, а это означало, что тестовое проникновение оказалось успешным.

\- Ты позволишь мне сделать то же, но уже не пальцем? – Спросил он, слегка куснув при этом Джона за ухо, и тут же по тому, как тот вздрогнул, понял, что зря он раньше не уделял внимания его ушам, поскольку, судя по всему, именно там находилась одна из искомых зон.

Джон, расслабленный, как кот, разомлевший на послеполуденном солнце, уже давно был на всё согласен, о чём не преминул шепнуть Шерлоку, прежде чем облизать его маленькое аккуратное ушко и слегка прикусить мочку. Шерлок дёрнулся всем телом, поскольку это было ужасно приятно и возбуждающе, а потом достал из-под подушки предусмотрительно подготовленные заранее презервативы и тюбик с лубрикантом.

Джон снова ощутил… нет, это был не страх, а скорее сладкий трепет в предвкушении чего-то неизведанного и, поэтому, весьма волнующего. Шерлок разорвал упаковку, чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, второпях перепутав какой стороной надевать презерватив, и Джону пришлось помочь ему. Затем Шерлок выдавил чуть ли не четверть тюбика на свою ладонь, зачерпнул оттуда и обильно смазал всё, что только было можно, затем погладил порозовевшие ягодицы Джона и медленно ввёл внутрь свой средний палец. Он стал делать рекомендованные вращательные движения всей кистью. Джон вздрогнул и впился поцелуем, больше напоминающим укус, в основание шеи Шерлока. Он и не представлял себе, что это может быть настолько приятно. Жгучее желание зарождалось в нём, заполняя всё его тело.

Так продолжалось несколько минут, пока Шерлок не решил, что Джон готов. Тогда он попросил его согнуть ноги в коленях, подложил ему под ягодицы подушку, и, придирчиво взглянув, поправил её так, чтобы обеспечить оптимальный угол пенетрации.

\- Я не хочу делать тебе больно, постарайся максимально расслабить мышцы там и говори, если что-то будет не так, – сказал Шерлок и стал медленно входить в Джона.

Всё оказалось не так страшно, как Джон предполагал, пару секунд он чувствовал некоторый дискомфорт, о котором сразу же забыл, поскольку потом его накрыло волной удовольствия. Шерлок двигался медленно и крайне осторожно, настолько осторожно, что вскоре Джону стало недостаточно этих лёгких движений, и тогда он обхватил ногами его спину и стал двигать бёдрами навстречу, приближая их обоих к верху наслаждения. 

Эти непередаваемые ощущения от близости с Джоном сводили Шерлока с ума. Он закрыл глаза и закусил губу, чтобы не закричать от столь острого и томительного ощущения. Он умирал и рождался заново с каждым своим движением навстречу любимому. Время остановилось, все грани между ними стёрлись, как старая монета, позволяя ненадолго стать единым целым, растворяясь друг в друге. И казалось, не было в мире ничего и никого, кроме них двоих и этого нарастающего пульсирующего ощущения, которое становилось всё более приятным, пока не взорвалось в одновременной яркой вспышке, заставив их обнять друг друга изо всех сил и прошептать слова любви. 

 

Четверть часа спустя, когда оба немного пришли в себя, Джон спросил:

\- Как ты думаешь, может мне стоит сменить фамилию, чтобы на нас косо не смотрели?

\- Зачем? – В свою очередь спросил Шерлок. – Чтобы потом снова поменять её назад?

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Удивился Джон.

\- Лишь то, что теперь я, как честный человек, просто обязан на тебе жениться.

Вот это заявление Шерлока стало полной неожиданностью для Джона. Шерлок неверно истолковал его замешательство и обеспокоенно спросил:

\- Ты что, не хочешь?

\- Это всё так неожиданно. Я должен подумать.

\- Ладно, думай, сколько тебе нужно, – сказал Шерлок и глубоко вздохнул.

От Джона не укрылось его разочарование, поэтому он крепко обнял любимого и сказал:

\- Я уже подумал. Я согласен.


End file.
